Was es bedeuted ich zu sein
by N1k
Summary: Keine Lust mehr auf immer die gleichen Pairings und Slash ? Dann ist hier genau das richtige für euch! Die etwas andere Fic! KAPITEL 10 (ALONE) KOMPLETT PLEASE R&R!
1. Trailer

1 WAS ES BEDEUTET ICH ZU SEIN – A BITSCH NAMED PANSY  
  
  
  
„Trailer"  
  
Ach ich liebe diese Teile einfach und deshalb versuch ich auch mal einen. Stellt euch einfach vor ihr sitzt im Kino oder vorm Fernseher, oder meinetwegen auch vorm Computer, ihr kennt doch diese Prozedur.  
  
**************************  
  
Stimme: „Vor einem Jahr hat er sie ausgenutzt, verletzt und zum Gespött der Schule gemacht..."  
  
Eine weinende Pansy liegt auf ihrem Bett im Slytherin-Schlafsaal, in der Hand ein Foto von Malfoy.  
  
Stimme: „Doch anstatt aufzugeben, hat sie einen Entschluss gefasst..."  
  
Eine entschlossene Pansy blickt zwei verdutzte Erwachsenen (wahrscheinlich ihre Eltern) an. „Ich werde zu Tante Angela fahren."  
  
Man sieht Pansy aus dem Wagen steigen und lasziv lächeln.  
  
Eine klitschnasse Pansy lächelt einen Jungen an: „Vergiss sie, du kannst mich haben!"  
  
Man sieht Hermine im kurzen Rock, wie sie hochnäsig an Malfoy vorbeiläuft, der ihr irritiert hinterher schaut.  
  
Ron: „Wer verdammt ist das?"  
  
Pansy umgeben von ihrer Schar Slytherins: „Besser eine Schlampe, als eine Jungfrau!"  
  
Malfoy wütend: „Das wird sie noch bereuen..."  
  
Stimme: „Ihr Plan schien perfekt..."  
  
Pansy: „Was verdammt noch mal willst du von mir?"  
  
Stimme: „Bis jemand kam, der sie durchschaute..."  
  
Harry ernst: „Sie ist nicht mehr Malfoys kleine Freundin, sie ist seine schlimmste Feindin."  
  
Man sieht eine Gruppe von Schülern, die gebannt Snapes Unterricht folgen. Pansy schaut Hermine abschätzig an, diese dreht sich angewidert weg.  
  
Prof. Sprout: „Das hätte ich nicht von ihnen erwartet Miss Granger, Strafarbeit und zwar für sie beide!"  
  
Man sieht Pansy und Hermie im Gewächshaus, beide bearbeiten einen großen Blumentopf mit blauen Rosen.  
  
Pansy: „Draco ist scharf auf dich!"  
  
Schnelle Bilder folgen: Pansy, die einen fremden Jungen küsst. Harry, der schnell hinunter zum See rennt. Hermine und Draco, die sich wütende Blicke zuwerfen. Ron, der fragend die Augenbrauen hebt...  
  
Plötzlich ist der Bildschirm schwarz.  
  
Pansys leise Stimme: „Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder..."  
  
Ein jämmerliches Schluchzen...  
  
Pansy steht im Regen, ihre Kleider sind unordentlich, ihre Haare hängen in wilden Strähnen in ihrem Gesicht und ihre Augen sehen verheult aus.  
  
Stimme: „Manchmal können wir der Vergangenheit nicht entkommen..."  
  
Pansy wütend: „Warum solltest du besser sein, als Malfoy?"  
  
Eine uns bekannte Jungenstimme: „Weil ich kein Slytherin bin!"  
  
Ron: „Ich versteh das alles nicht!"  
  
Ginny: „Du solltest aufhören jemanden hinterherzulaufen, der nie in deiner Reichweite war!"  
  
  
  
Stimme: „Erleben sie die Geschichte eines Mädchens, das aus dem Schatten seiner selbst tritt..."  
  
Pansy: Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet ich zu sein."  
  
Sie schlägt wütend die Tür zu.  
  
An der Tür hängt ein Schild:  
  
  
  
A BITSCH NAMED PANSY  
  
  
  
Pansy, die süß lächelt: „Du wirst es nicht bereuen..." 


	2. Chapter 1: London

Was es bedeutet ich zu sein  
  
Oder: A bitch named Pansy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Harry Potter Charaktere gehört mir, sondern der großartigen, brillanten, überaus genialen J.K. Rowling  
  
Anmerkung/Vorwort: Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass in den meisten FFs die Nebenpersonen aus den Büchern plötzlich einen ganz bestimmten Charakter verkörpern? Pavati und Lavender werden zu den hübschen Zicken, denen nur noch das Cheerleader-Outfit fehlt, Dean und Seamus sind wahlweise die netten Schwulen von nebenan oder die coolen Aufreißer, Draco wird zum Sexgott und Pansy...Tja Pansy wird zur Slytherin-Schlampe.  
  
Genau an diesem Punkt möchte ich mal ansetzten. Irgendwie schwebte mir schon lange mal eine Story über Pansy vor, aber die eigentliche Inspiration bekam ich, als ich die Story „Manchmal ist Hass etwas Gutes" las. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ein wenig!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter 1: London  
  
Pansy stand in ihrem Zimmer, und blickte sich suchend um. Hatte sie etwas vergessen? Nein, alles was sie brauchte war in diesem Koffer. Ihre Eltern hatten ihn magisch vergrößert, so dass sie alles hineinwerfen konnte, was sie für zwei Wochen Ferien bei Tante Angela brauchen würde.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern und ihrer zwei Jahre älteren Schwester Rosemarie. Die beiden konnten sich auf den Tod nicht leiden und so nahmen ihre Eltern immer nur mit eine von ihnen mit in den Urlaub. Die letzten drei Jahre hatte Pansy immer das Glück gehabt beim Knobeln zu gewinnen, aber dieses Jahr war es anders gewesen. Dieses Jahr hatten sie erst gar nicht geknobelt.  
  
„Ich möchte zu Tante Angela, fahrt wohin ihr wollt!" hatte Pansy gesagt und ihre Eltern hatten sie nur ungläubig angeblickt. Rosemarie hatte ihr ein gehässiges Grinsen geschenkt, eines das man nur in Durmstrang lernen konnte. „Bist du völlig übergeschnappt Schwesterchen? Du kannst ruhig mit Mom und Dad fahren, ich verbringe den Sommer mit Dimitri." „Das weiß ich Schwesterherz, du hast uns oft genug vollgelabert aber ich habe nun mal meine Gründe zu Tante Angela zu fahren. Tu uns einen Gefallen und versuch erst gar nicht das zu verstehen, du weißt doch, ohne Hirn denkt es sich schlecht."  
  
Ihre Eltern hatten nicht weiter gefragt und so machte sich Pansy nun auf den Weg nach unten, wo ihr Taxi schon wartete. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr genug Geld da gelassen, als sie vor zwei Tagen nach Hawaii geflogen waren und weil Pansy keine Lust hatte mit dem Zug zu fahren leistete sie sich jetzt eben einen Fahrer.  
  
Der ältere Herr hievte ihren Koffer in den Wagen und öffnete ihr die Tür. „Wo soll's denn hingehe, Miss?" fragte er freundlich. „Nach London, Notting Hill!" antwortete Pansy spitz und stieg ein.  
  
Ferien bei Tante Angela bedeuteten einen Monat männerfeindliche Sprüche, frühmorgendliches Joggen und kalorienfreie Nahrung. Normalerweise war das nicht unbedingt die beste Art den Sommer zu verbringen, aber für Pansy war es die perfekte Lösung.  
  
Vor einem Jahr hatte sie den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen. Zumindest dachte sie das bis vor einer Woche. Sie hatte mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen und Gott war sie damals glücklich gewesen. Sie hatte alles getan, um auch nur seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und dann war es auf einmal passiert und sie kam sich wie das hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Schule vor. Zur gleichen Zeit, Anfang des 6. Schuljahres hatte Hermine Granger angefangen den Jungs reihenweise den Kopf zu verdrehen. Sie hatte ihren Rock gekürzt, ihre Haare gebändigt und was das schlimmste war, sie hatte Rundungen bekommen, von denen ein Topmodell nur träumen konnte.  
  
Zu spät hatte Pansy entdeckt, dass Draco sie nur benutzt hatte. Er war nur auf eine wirklich scharf und dass war diese verdammte Granger. Pansy hatte es bemerkt, obwohl er eigentlich immer nur schlecht über die verfluchte Schlammblüterin sprach. Zwar war Pansy auch nicht hässlich, aber sie war immer schon etwas üppig gewesen und Eleganz, war nicht unbedingt eine ihrer Stärken. Und genau aus diesem Grund fuhr sie zur ihrer Tante.  
  
Tante Angela war eine Mischung aus Emanze und Super-Vamp mit kurzen blondgefärbten Haaren, einem durchtrainierten Körper und einem regen Mundwerk. Pansy kannte keine andere Person, die Privattrainer, Ernährungsberater und Stylist gleichzeitig war. Schon nach einer Woche hatte sie 2 Kilo verloren und das war erst der Anfang.  
  
„Wir sollten etwas mit deinen Haaren machen!" befand Tante Angela eines Abends, als sie sich über einen Gemüseauflauf hermachten. Pansy nahm eine Strähne ihres dunkelblonden Haares zwischen Mittel- und Zeigefinger und betrachtete sie misstrauisch. „Du hast recht" stimmte sie schließlich ihrer Tante zu und fand sich am nächsten Morgen beim Frisör wieder. Das Ergebnis waren schulterlange Haare mit Strähnen in verschiedenen Blondtönen. Dem Frisörbesuch folgte ein Termin bei der Kosmetikerin und ein Nachmittag im Fitness-Studio.  
  
An manchen Tagen fragte sich Pansy ob sich dieses ganze Abgestrampel und Rumgehüpfe eigentlich lohnte, doch dann schaute sie in den Spiegel und betrachtete zufrieden ihren immer flacher werdenden Bauch.  
  
Kurz vor Ende ihres Aufenthalts bei Tante Angela machten sie noch einmal eine ausgedehnte Shopping-Tour und schließlich gingen sie in die Winkelgasse, wo Pansy ihre neue Schuluniform kaufte. Die alte war ihr zu groß geworden.  
  
Am Abend schließlich folgte das wichtigste. Pansy und ihre Tante bearbeiteten den grau-karierten Rock. Granger mochte dieses Spiel zwar erfunden haben, doch das hieß nicht, das jemand es nicht besser spielen konnte. Zufrieden betrachtete sich Pansy im Spiegel. Die obersten Knöpfe der weißen Bluse waren offen und die Krawatte betonte Pansys üppiges Dekolletee. Der Rock war bis zum Äußersten gekürzt worden und hatte auch noch seitlich einen Schlitz bekommen, so dass man Pansys nun perfekte Beine sehen konnte. Sie war mittlerweile 1,70 Meter groß und selbst wenn Granger sich noch so auf die Zehenspitzen stellte kam sie da nicht ran. Die hochhackigen Schuhe die Pansy trug komplettierten dieses Bild einer perfekten Schul-Schlampe.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas fehlt noch" maulte ihre Tante und Pansy nickte zustimmend. Ihr Blick fiel auf den kleinen Nasenring, den ihre Tante trug. „Ich weiß auch was!" antwortete Pansy und grinste.  
  
Die Rückfahrt nach Hause war wesentlich angenehmer als die Hinfahrt. Wieder fuhr Pansy mit den Taxi. Der junge Fahrer, den Pansy für einen Stundenten hielt blickte ab und zu nervös in den Rückspiegel und Pansy bemerkte, wie er ihr auf den Busen starrte, der in dem engen Top, dass sie trug besonders zur Geltung kam. Nächsten Monat würde sie 17 werden, doch hätte man sie locker auf 22 schätzen können. Als sie die Auffahrt zum Anwesen der Parkinsons hochfuhren bemerkte Pansy, dass ein fremdes Auto vor der Garage stand. Es musste Rosemaries komischen Freund gehören. Pansy wartete bis der Fahrer ihr die Tür aufmachte. Langsam, ganz langsam stieg sie aus, baute sich vor ihm auf und blickte ihn abschätzend an. Ihr Bauchnabelpiercing funkelte in der Sonne und Pansy hatte das Gefühl, dass der Taxifahrer sie mit seinen Blicken auszog. „Würdest du mir die Sachen reintragen?" fragte sie und warf ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu, dass so falsch war, wie ihre Fingernägel. Der Kerl nickte bloß und schleppte den Koffer ins Haus. „Die Treppe hoch, letzte Tür rechts! Ich hol uns was zu trinken!" rief Pansy und verschwand in der Küche. Ohne wiederrede machte sich der Taxifahrer auf den Weg in Pansys Zimmer, den schweren Koffer hinter sich herschleppend.  
  
Wenige Minuten später betrat Pansy fast geräuschlos das Zimmer und hielt dem verdutzen Typ, der grade ihr in rosa gehaltenes Zimmer betrachtete, einen Cocktail unter die Nase. Dieser schlürfte vorsichtig daran und Pansy ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen. Der kurze Rock rutschte ein paar Zentimeter nach oben und dem Fahrer schienen die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen. Langsam stand Pansy wieder auf, stellte ihren Cocktail auf den Nachttisch und ging auf ihn zu. Sie nahm ihm sein Glas ab und stellte es zu ihrem, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. „Mach den Mund ruhig wieder zu, glaub mir, das steht dir besser" sagte sie und der junge Mann blickte sie entgeistert an. „Wie heißt du denn eigentlich?" wollte sie nun wissen. „T...T...Ted, Miss" stotterte er, als sie sich seinem Gesicht näherte. „Gut, dann weiß ich ja was ich gleich schreien muss!" flüsterte sie und nur wenige Sekunden später war die rosa Satinbettwäsche von Pansys Bett vollkommen zerwühlt. Die Cocktails waren vergessen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* 


	3. Chapter 2: one night stand

WAS ES BEDEUTET ICH ZU SEIN  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: ( Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: One night stand  
  
Ted verschwand zwei Stunden später und Pansy blieb etwas enttäuscht zurück. Sie hatte eigentlich mehr erwartet. Als sie erst mal ihre Unschuld verloren hatte, hatte sie kein Problem mehr damit gehabt genügend Liebhaber zu finden. Damals hatte sie Malfoy verflucht, weil er ihr den Ruf der Slytherin-Schlampe eingebracht hatte. Sie hatte ihn wirklich geliebt, ihn verehrt und unterstützt, aber er hatte sie fallen lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Aber sie hatte es weggesteckt und ihm im restlichen Schuljahr so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen wie ihren Schulbüchern.  
  
Aber wenn er glaubte, dass sie sich so leicht geschlagen geben würde, dann hatte er sich gewaltig in ihr getäuscht.  
  
Gelangweilt zog sich Pansy etwas an und ging hinunter zum Abendessen. Als sie die Treppe zum großen Wohnzimmer hinunterstieg sah sie ihre Schwester und deren überaus attraktiven Freund auf der Couch sitzen. Sie schienen sich einen dieser albernen Muggelfilme anzusehen. Rosemarie hatte eine Schwäche dafür.  
  
„Na, bist du schon wieder am Glotzen? Hättest mich deinem kleinen Verehrer ja ruhig mal vorstellen können!" unterbrach Pansy das Liebesgeflüster der beiden und bekam einen giftigen Blick von ihrer Schwester. „Verzieh dich du Kuh, was machst du überhaupt hier?" keifte sie. „Ich wohne hier, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist!" antwortete Pansy und lächelte gehässig. „Ist das deine Schwester?" fragte Dimitri und deutete ungläubig auf Pansy.  
  
„Leider ja!" antwortete Rosemarie.  
  
„Aber du hast sie mir ganz anders beschrieben!" wunderte sich der junge Mann.  
  
„Als ich sie das letzte mal gesehen habe sah sie auch noch nicht aus wie ein Flittchen."  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dimitri sah betreten zu Boden und Rosemarie blickte ihre Schwester böse an. Dann machte Pansy schließlich den Mund auf. „Nun Schwesterherz, wir alle verändern uns. Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe sahst du einem Schwein noch nicht so ähnlich!"  
  
Das hatte gesessen. Hocherhobenen Hauptes ging Pansy an ihrer Schwester vorbei ins Esszimmer. Als sie an der Tür angekommen war drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Oh entschuldige Dimitri, dass du so etwas mit ansehen musst. Ich hoffe ich kann das mit einem gemütlichen Abendessen wieder gutmachen. Du kannst uns gerne Gesellschaft leisten liebste Schwester, aber ich würde dir empfehlen dich vom Essen fernzuhalten. Vielleicht solltest du in den nächsten Wochen einen 5 Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen dir und den Kühlschrank bringen."  
  
Etwas bedröppelt folgten ihr Dimitri und eine wütende Rosmarie ins Esszimmer, wo das Abendessen bereits aufgetischt war. Rosemarie begann sofort alles wahllos in sich hinein zu schaufeln, während Pansy die winzigen Schweineländchen in kleine Stücke schnitt und ganz langsam in ihren Mund wandern ließ. Dimitri saß neben ihr und Pansy stellte zufrieden fest, dass er ihr ab und zu einen nervösen Blick zuwarf. Ganz vorsichtig streifte sie mit dem Fuß sein Bein und schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. Rosemarie bemerkte es nicht, sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Rollbraten zu zerkacken. Pansys Fuß wanderte ganz langsam immer weiter Dimitris Bein hinauf und dieser schien zunehmend nervöser zu werden. „Ich habe eine gute Idee!" sagte Pansy und legte freundschaftlich eine Hand an Dimitris Arm, „was haltet ihr von Nachtisch? Ich hab Laura vorhin einen ganzen Eimer Kirschen aus dem Garten holen sehen." Sie lächelte freundlich und stand auf. Die Hand, die auf Dimitris Arm geruht hatte streifte nun seine Schulter und seinen Rücken, bevor Pansy in der Küche verschwand. Als sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, hörte sie Rosemarie wütend aufspringen und davongehen. ‚Sehr gut' dachte sich Pansy, schnappte sich die Schale mit den Kirschen und ging zurück ins Esszimmer.  
  
Dort fand sie einen ziemlich verwirrten Dimitri, der im Begriff war seiner Freundin nachzulaufen.  
  
„Oh lass sie, die kriegt sich schon wieder ein, Kirsche?" Pansy schenkte ihm einen freundlichen Blick stellte die Kirschen ab und ging hinüber zu ihm, sanft legte sie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und zwang ihn sich wieder hinzusetzen. Dann begann sie langsam seinen Rücken zu massieren. „Glaub mir, Rosemarie ist es nicht Wert, dass du dich so verkrampfst." Sie fütterte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit mit einer Kirsche. „Du bist viel zu gut zu mir!" sagte Dimitri nach einer Weile. „Ach nicht der Rede wert. Ich kümmere mich nun mal gerne um meine Gäste. Oh, ich hab eine Idee, lass uns schwimmen gehen."  
  
Er blickte sie verwundert an.  
  
„Jetzt?" fragte er ungläubig.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich wette Rosemarie hat dir noch nicht unseren Pool gezeigt!" Pansy baute sich vor ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
  
„Komm!"  
  
Wenige Minuten später fand sich Dimitri im Wasser wieder. Der Pool im Erdgeschoss des Hauses war riesig und er schwamm ein paar Bahnen, bis Pansy seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sie steckte in einem knappen schwarzen Bikini, der nicht mehr viel verhüllte und den Eindruck machte bei der kleinsten Bewegung im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Baden zu gehen.  
  
Dimitri stand der Mund offen und er merkte es nicht mal.  
  
Ganz langsam ging Pansy auf ihn zu und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten.  
  
„Und, wie gefällt dir der Pool?" fragte sie, als sie direkt vor ihm im Wasser stand.  
  
„Er...er...er ist wirklich groß!" stotterte Dimitri.  
  
„Ja, ich habe meinen Dad dazu überredet."  
  
Sie schwamm eine kleine Bahn auf dem Rücken und umkreiste Dimitri schließlich. Dieser war kaum noch im Stande sich zu bewegen.  
  
„Du bist so ruhig, gefällt es dir hier nicht?" säuselte Pansy und schwamm dicht an ihn heran.  
  
Er brachte keinen Ton heraus.  
  
Immer noch lächelnd schlang Pansy einen Arm um seinen Hals.  
  
„Wir, wir sollten das nicht tun, Rosemarie..." Weiter kam er nicht.  
  
Pansy lachte kurz auf, doch es war kein echtes Lachen.  
  
„Vergiss Rosemarie, du kannst mich haben !"  
  
Im nächsten Moment pressten sich Pansys Lippen auf Dimitris. Sofort konnte sie sein Verlangen spüren. Genau das was sie wollte. Sie spürte seine Hände zum Verschluss ihres Bikinioberteils wandern und küsste ihn noch heftiger, so das er keinen Zweifel mehr haben konnte, was sie vorhatte...  
  
Ein nervenzerreißender Schrei unterbrach die beiden. Dimitri blickte erschrocken auf und sah zu seiner Freundin, die wütend in der Tür stand. Pansy lächelte vor Genugtuung. Das war die Rache dafür, das ihre Schwester sie immer eine fette, dumme Kuh genannt hatte. Es war so befriedigend ihr entsetztes Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Was ist Schwesterchen, hast du deinen Liebsten noch nie nackt gesehen?" provozierte Pansy, doch Rosemarie machte nur auf dem Sims kehrt und verschwand.  
  
Schnurstracks krabbelte Dimitri aus dem Wasser und lief ihr, nass wie er war, hinterher.  
  
Pansy hingegen ließ sich Zeit damit ihr Bikinioberteil wieder anzuziehen und aus dem Wasser zu steigen. Als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machte konnte sie Rosemaries aufgebrachte Stimme hören, die durchs ganze Haus schallte. Wenige Minuten später hörte man ein Tür knallen und ein Auto fuhr vom Hof. Dimitri hatte einen wirklich miesen Tag gehabt. 


	4. Chapter 3: back again

1 Was es bedeutet ich zu sein  
  
Oder: A bitch named Pansy.  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling  
  
Anmerkung: DANKE an die lieben Reviewer. Ich liebe euch alle!!!  
  
@ Chichi-Pan: Nein, eigentlich kommt kein Pansy/Draco. Das ist Vergangenheit. Aber mal sehen was sich da so entwickelt.  
  
Ach ja und ich habe eigentlich nicht vor über PG-13 hinauszugehen. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter, sagt ja keiner, dass es nicht trotzdem interessant wird (Hatte heute im Mathe-Unterricht ne gute Idee für eine Liebesszene, es soll ja noch Romantik geben *ggg*)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: back again  
  
  
  
„Pansy!" Ein lauter Ruf ließ Pansy aus dem Schlaf fahren. Oh nein, ihre Eltern waren zurück. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr grade noch gefehlt. Langsam quälte sie sich aus dem Bett, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über das dünne Satin-Negligee und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es gerade mal 11.00 Uhr war. Eine unmögliche Zeit zum Aufstehen, befand Pansy. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich frühestens zum Mittagessen blicken lassen. Kein Wunder, wenn man sich Abend für Abend die Nächte um die Ohren schlug. Pansy musste mittlerweile jeden Club und jede Disco in der Gegend kennen und sie hatte festgestellt, dass es hier in der Gegend keine vernünftigen Männer mehr gab. Sie schob es darauf, das es vorwiegend Muggel gewesen waren, mit denen sie sich hatte eingelassen. Es wurde Zeit das sie wieder nach Hogwarts kam. In Hogsmeade gab es genügend junge, gutaussehende Zauberer, die Pansys Reize noch nicht kannten.  
  
„Pansy!!!" der erneute Ruf ihrer Mutter holte sie aus der Gedankenwelt. Leise seufzend stieg sie die Treppe hinunter, setzte ein mehr als falsches Lächeln auf und lief ihren Eltern entgegen.  
  
„Mutter, Vater, wie schön, dass ihr wieder da seid!" log sie und umarmte ihre Mutter.  
  
„Lass dich mal ansehen, Kind!" befahl diese und Pansy blickte sie freundlich an.  
  
„Kind, du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus, bist du krank?"  
  
‚Nein, ich habe nur einen furchtbaren Kater und deine Stimme bringt meinen Kopf gleich zum platzen!' dachte sich Pansy, sagte es aber nicht.  
  
„Oh, ich fühle mich nicht besonders, du weißt ja, ich vertrage die Hitze nicht gut!" erklärte sie stattdessen.  
  
„Na dann leg dich ruhig ein wenig hin, wo ist den deine Schwester?" fragte ihre Mutter, während ihr Vater damit beschäftigt war die Koffer ins Haus zu tragen.  
  
„Ich denke ihr findet sie in der Küche, meines Wissens hat sie den ganzen Sommer dort verbracht!" antwortete Pansy gehässig.  
  
Ihre Mutter ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern befolgte Pansys Rat und ging in die Küche, wo sie auch tatsächlich auf Rosemarie stieß.  
  
Den Rest der Ferien verbrachte Pansy im Garten am Pool. Die Parkinsons hatten sich von ihren Töchtern überzeugen lassen, dass ein Außenpool genau so notwendig war, wie ein kleines Schwimmbad im Keller. Soweit sich Pansy erinnern konnte war das das einzige Mal gewesen, dass ihre Schwester und sie zusammengehalten hatten.  
  
Die meiste Zeit lag sie in einem der bequemen Liegestühle und tat so, als würde sie irgendein schlaues Buch lesen, in Wirklichkeit informierte sie sich über die neusten Trends in der Teenwitch, Hexenwoche, Vouge und Cosmopolitan.  
  
Drei Tage bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren würde, machte sich ihre Schwester auf nach Durmstrang. Rosemarie war zwei Jahre älter als Pansy und hätte eigentlich schon letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss machen müssen, doch leider war sie durch die Prüfungen gefallen, etwas das Pansy auf keinen Fall passieren durfte.  
  
„Mach's gut Schwesterherz und grüß mir Dimitri falls du ihn mal wiedersehen solltest" sagte Pansy zum Abschied und schenkte ihrer Schwester eines ihrer ‚freundlichen' Lächeln.  
  
Alles was Rosemarie erwidern konnte war ein grimmiges Knurren.  
  
„Kinder, Kinder ihr wollt doch nicht im Streit auseinander gehe!" mischte sich Pansys Mutter ein und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
Manchmal fragte sich Pansy wirklich wie sie hatte so groß werden können. Sie hatte ihre Mutter schon mit 14 überragt und auch ihr Vater war nicht mehr wesentlich größer, von Rosemarie ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Ihre Mutter jedenfalls wirkte auf sie mehr wie ein giftiger Kampfzwerg, als ein ernstzunehmender Erwachsener.  
  
Um des liebe Friedens Willen gab sie ihrer Schwester dann doch noch die Hand, drückte sie allerdings so fest, dass sie Rosemarie fast die Knochen brach. Das Krafttraining hatte sich wirklich gelohnt.  
  
  
  
Der 1. September kam schneller als Pansy recht war. Ferien waren immer noch das beste an der Schule und außer Professor Snape war sowieso kein Lehrer erträglich. Diese frigide Kuh von McGonegall wartete doch nur darauf den Slytherins Punkte abzuziehen, auch wenn sie ach so fair war und dieser Trampel Hagrid und seine widerlichen Biester würden Pansy noch mal ins St.Mungo-Hospital bringen. Was sollten diese dämlichen Drachen, Hippogreifen und Knallrümpfigen Kröter überhaupt? Waren das seine Ersatzkinder oder legte er die sich zu, weil er keine Frau abbekam? Flitwick war auch nicht zu vergessen. Dieser Gnom spielte sich auf, als wäre er der Meister der Weihnachtsdekoration, dabei reichte er Pansy nicht mal bis zum Bauchnabel und wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie ihn ohne Mühe durch die ganze Große Halle fliegen lassen können. Und diese Öko-Tante Sprout hatte schon mindestens fünf von Pansys teuren Fingernägeln auf dem Gewissen.  
  
Alles in allem war Hogwarts ein ziemlich öder Ort für einen weiblichen Teenager, der andere Sachen im Kopf hatte als Bücher, Quidditsch und Riesenkraken. Diese Schule war prüder als ein Nonnenkloster und die kleinen Partys, die von Zeit zu Zeit im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum stiegen waren auch schon das höchste was man erwarten konnte, zumindest gab es dort ab und an auch mal etwas anderes als Butterbier.  
  
Pansy seufzte noch einmal, bevor sie durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 schritt. Es war ja nur noch dieses Jahr und dann konnten sie Dumbledore und Konsorten mal gern haben.  
  
„Pansy, hier rüber, hier sind wir!!!" Die schrille Stimme von Blaise Zabini tönte über den ganzen Bahnsteig und Pansy machte sich, mit den Augen rollend, auf den Weg zu ihrer Clique.  
  
„Wow, du siehst heiß aus Schwester, hast du im Sommer nichts zu essen bekommen?" fragte Millecent Bulstrode beeindruckt, angesichts ihrer 50 Pfund Lebendgewicht.  
  
„Nein, aber im Gegensatz zu euch hab ich meinen Sommer mit sinnvolleren Sachen als Schokoriegelfuttern und faul in der Sonne liegen verbracht!" konterte Pansy und sah sich auf dem Bahnsteig nach Draco um. Anscheinend war er noch nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
„Lasst uns schon mal einsteigen, Mädels!" schlug Pansy vor und deutete auf den Hogwartsexpress, der wartend vor ihnen stand.  
  
„Aber wollen wir nicht auf Draco warten?" fragte Blaise.  
  
„Er hat einen Mund zum sprechen und zwei Idioten zum Koffertragen, er wird schon ein Abteil finden!" Das war Pansys letztes Wort, bevor sie in den Zug einstieg.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief relativ ruhig, zu ruhig für Pansys Geschmack. Draco hatte sich nicht blicken lassen und so war sie mit Blaise und Millecent alleine.  
  
Das einzig wirklich spannende bei dieser Fahrt war die Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, die Blaise springen ließ. Pansy konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sie in Hogsmeade ankamen. Als es langsam dunkel wurde und die Lichter in den Abteilen angingen zogen die Mädchen ihre Schuluniform an. Pansy erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an das letzte Jahr. Damals hatten sie sich mit Draco und seinen Kampf-Gorillas ein Abteil geteilt und es war schon ein erbittertes Wortgefecht nötig, bis die Jungs freiwillig das selbige verlassen hatten, während sich die Mädchen hatten umgezogen.  
  
Dieses Jahr waren es allerdings nicht die Blicke der Jungs, die Pansy störten, sonder die ihrer Freundinnen. Neidisch betrachteten sie Pansys etwas veränderte Uniform und den nun fast perfekten Körper, der darin steckte.  
  
„Na wenn das keinen Ärger gibt!" sagte Millecent etwas neidisch, einen abschätzigen Blick auf Pansys geschlitzten Rock werfend.  
  
„Wieso, ist doch nichts zu sehen?!" entgegnete Pansy gespielt unschuldig.  
  
Wie immer warteten die pferdelosen Kutschen schon auf die Schüler, als der Hogwartsexpress endlich in Hogsmeade einrollte. Pansy und die anderen Slytherinmädchen fielen im Wust der schwarzen Gestalten gar nicht weiter auf und so war es auch Draco noch nicht vergönnt ein Blick auf seine Klassenkameradin zu werfen. Diese war eigentlich ganz froh darüber.  
  
Ungesehen schlüpfte sie also in eine der Kutschen und fuhr den kurzen Weg bis zum Schloss, das friedlich und ehrwürdig auf dem Hügel stand und dessen Anblick im Dunkel der Nacht Pansy nur noch dieses Jahr vergönnt war, denn sie hatte nicht vor noch einmal hierher zurückzukehren.  
  
Als eine der letzten hielt die Kutsche der drei Slytherin-Mädchen schließlich vor dem großen Eichenportal. Langsam stieg Pansy aus und machte sich mit Millecent und Blaise auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Das übliche Gewusel in der Eingangshalle rief Pansy noch einmal ins Bewusstsein, dass die Schule wieder begonnen hatte.  
  
Ihr weg zum Slytherintisch wurde zum Schaulaufen für Pansy. Ihr Eintreten blieb nicht unbemerkt, schon allein wegen der hochhackigen Schuhe, die bei jedem Schritt ein leises ‚klock' hören ließen. Pansy spürte die Blicke von vielen Schülern auf sich und Getuschel hob an. Gott war das gut. Einige Wortfetzen konnte sie aufschnappen.  
  
„Ist das Parkinson?"  
  
„Schau dir mal dieses Flittchen an!"  
  
„Ich wette die fliegt im hohen Bogen raus!"  
  
„Was die wohl vorhat?!"  
  
All das entlockte Pansy nur ein müdes Lächeln. Sie hatte nichts anderes von diesen kleinkarierten Streberleichen erwartet. Der beste Ausspruch des Abends jedoch kam von Ron Weasley, diesem Obertrottel von einem Gryffindor.  
  
‚Das Trio', wie Potter, Granger-Schlammblut und er nur genannt wurden hatte ebenfalls die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, doch irgendwie schien dieser Idiot nicht die geringst Peilung zu haben.  
  
„Wer verdammt ist das?" rief er über den ganzen Gryffindortisch und Pansy schenkte ihm ein vernichtendes Lächeln, bevor sie in Richtung Draco Malfoy steuerte. Sie ließ sich auf einem Stuhl zu seiner Rechten nieder. Mit Genugtuung sah sie, dass sein Unterkiefer ein wenig zu weit nach unten hing.  
  
„Guten Abend, Draco" säuselte sie und lächelte ihn süß an.  
  
„Pa...Pa..."  
  
„Pansy, mein Lieber" unterbrach sie ihn. „Pansy Parkinson" 


	5. Chapter 4: Oh schooldays

1 Was es bedeutet ich zu sein – oder: A bitch named Pansy  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling  
  
Anmerkung: ICH LIEBE REVIEWS!!! Hört ja nicht auf damit, ich brauche diese Teile, sind wie Drogen *ggg*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Oh schooldays  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Pansy früh auf, kein Wunder, denn Millecent hatte ihr magisches Radio voll aufgedreht. Ausgerechnet die Schwestern des Schicksals mussten gerade eins ihrer rührseligen Lieder trällern. Langsam schlurfte Pansy ins Bad und duschte erst ein mal. Das warme Wasser weckte ihre Lebensgeister und sie fühlte sich einigermaßen fit für den ersten Schultag.  
  
Schnell, aber ordentlich zog sie ihre Schuluniform und den Hogwartsumhang an, dann machte sie sich ans Make-up und die Haare. Manchmal konnte so ein Zauberstab schon recht nützlich sein. Als sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinabstieg sah sie Draco und seine zwei Leibwächter am Kamin sitzen. Automatisch verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und setzte eines ihrer verführerischen Lächeln auf.  
  
„Guten Morgen Draco, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen!" säuselte sie, als sie bei Dracos Lehnstuhl angekommen war. Sie beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinunter, so das er ihr in den Ausschnitt der eigentlich so anständigen, weißen Bluse schauen konnte. Sie sah ihn schwer schlucken und richtete sich wieder auf.  
  
„Wir sehen uns beim Unterricht!" rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor sie mit Blaise und Millecent den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und zum Frühstück in die Große Halle ging.  
  
Am Gryffindortisch sah sie Granger sitzen, umringt von ihrem kleinen Fanclub. Pansy musste zugeben, dass sie hübsch war mit ihren großen braunen Hundeaugen, dem langen, welligen, haselnussbraunem Haar und der zarten, rosig schimmernden Haut. Sie strahlte etwas sehr verruchtes und gleichzeitig keusches aus. Pansy würde ihren Kopf darauf verwetten, dass sie eine Jungfrau war. Neben ihr saß Potter. Er war im Sommer gewachsen und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Pansy um einen halben Kopf zu überragen. Sein pechsschwarzes Haar stand immer noch in alle Richtungen ab und seine grünen Augen funkelten unter der runden Brille. Er hatte eine neue, kleinere, die ihm, dass musste Pansy zugeben, richtig gut stand. Sie wand den Blick vom Gryffindortisch und blickte sich um. Am Huffelpufftisch war Hanna Abbot die jenige, die die Blicke auf sich zog. Auch sie war, wie viele andere, Hermines Beispiel gefolgt und hatte die eigentlich strenge Kleiderordnung ein bisschen umgangen. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht wirklich mithalten, ihr fehlte einfach der nötige Sex-Appeal, genau wie den Patil- Schwestern, die eher den Ruf der Schul-Zicken weg hatten.  
  
Pansy ließ sich gelangweilt auf ihrem Stammplatz nieder und bestrich einen Toast mit Frischkäse.  
  
„Was haben wir heute als erstes?" fragte sie und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Blaise, die einen neuen Stundenplan in den Händen hielt.  
  
„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, mit den Gryffindors!" antwortete Blaise gelangweilt.  
  
„Oh, das wird Draco sicher freuen" warf Millecent ein.  
  
„Milly, Draco ist keine zwölf Jahre mehr alt. Er freut sich gewiss nicht darüber, dass wir mit den Gryffindor-Idioten haben. Nun ja, höchstens deswegen, weil er Granger-Schlammblut nachstellen kann!"  
  
„Redet ihr über mich?" wollte eine gelangweilte, schnarrende Stimme wissen. Draco ließ sich neben Pansy nieder und blickte sie herausfordernd an.  
  
„Nein, wir lästern über dich!" entgegnete Pansy und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die Slytherins auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Mal sehen, was für Biester sie dieses mal zu Gesicht bekamen.  
  
„Ich wette dieser Volltrottel von Hagrid versucht wieder uns mit seinen Viechern umzubringen!" mutmaßte Draco und die Slytherins lachten fies. Nur Pansy verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Wenn du weiterhin so dumme Sprüche klopfst ist es vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn du von einem seiner Hausdrachen gefressen wirst" sagte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Die Slytherins mussten ihre Lachanfälle unterdrücken und auch einige Gryffindors, so bemerkte Pansy hielten sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut loszulachen. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Hagrid.  
  
„Moin" rief er über die ganze Wiese und winkte ihnen freundlich zu. Nun eigentlich winkte er nur den Gryffindors freundlich zu, die Slytherins bedachte er mit einem misstrauischen Blick.  
  
„Kommt mit, wir gehen runter zum See. Ich hab da...na ja wird ein kleines Projekt!" druckste Hagrid herum und führte die Klasse hinunter zum See.  
  
„Das sind Klabauterschnecken!" sagte Hagrid und zeigte jedem das glitschige schwarze Etwas, das auf seiner Handfläche lag. „Ihr werdet in Zweiergruppen zusammenarbeiten und sie dazu bringen sich zu paaren." Sofort begannen die meisten sich einen Partner zu suchen.  
  
„Halt halt!" rief Hagrid. „Ihr werdet euch einen Partner ziehen." Er hielt einen großen Hut hoch, in dem kleine Zettel lagen. „Hier hab ich die Namen aller Gryffindors, die Slytherins werden ziehen!" Erklärte er. Sofort war ein lautes Gebrummel zu hören. Keiner hatte Lust mit einem aus dem anderen Haus zusammenzuarbeiten.  
  
„Miss Bulstrode, wenn sie so freundlich wären." Hagrid hielt Millecent den Hut hin und diese zog einen Zettel.  
  
„Weasley!" sagte sie etwas angewidert. Hagrid machte sich eine Notiz und reichte den Hut dann Crabbe. Dieser zog Seamus Finnigan. Auch das schrieb sich Hagrid auf, bevor er den Hut an Goyle weitergab. Dieser bekam Lavender Brown als Partnerin. Dann war Draco dran. Gelangweilt steckte er eine Hand in den Hut und zog langsam einen Zettel. „Ich wette ich bekomme dieses Schlammblut!" prophezeite er und sollte recht behalten. Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, während Draco sie fies angrinste.  
  
Jetzt war Pansy an der Reihe. Sie atmete tief durch und zog einen Zettel. ‚Bitte nicht Longbottom' dachte sie. Wenn sie mit ihm hätte arbeiten müssen hätte sie es gleich lassen können. Doch es war nicht Nevilles Name, der auf dem Zettel stand. Erschrocken riss Pansy die Augen auf.  
  
„Potter!?"  
  
Potter war genau so erschrocken, wie sie und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Das war ja eine schöne Bescherung. Ausgerechnet Potter. Na ja, vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht, denn es war in offenes Geheimnis, dass Hagrid Harry und seine Kumpanen bevorzugte. ‚Mag sein, dass Potter mir noch nützlich sein könnte' dachte Pansy und lächelte hinterlistig. Während sie noch darüber nachdachte welche Vorteile sie aus der ganzen Sache ziehen konnte, zog sich Blaise Dean Thomas als Partner. Damit blieben Pavati Patil und Neville Longbottom übrig, die nun zwangsläufig das letzte Pärchen bildeten.  
  
„Also gut, hier am Seeufer findet ihr sehr viele Klabauterschnecken. Ihr sucht euch zwei aus und tut sie hier in diese Gläser, macht doch bitte ein wenig Wasser hinein, dann gehen wir hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern und machen die Aquarien fertig" erklärte Hagrid. Gesagt, getan. Pansy ging gelangweilt auf Harry zu. Kurzerhand beschloss sie wenigstens höflich zu sein. Freundlichkeit war etwas, dass Pansy nur äußerst selten durchblicken ließ.  
  
„OK Potter, du suchst die Schnecken, ich fülle dieses Glas hier mit Wasser!" befahl Pansy.  
  
„Ach, und warum sollte ich das tun was du sagst, Parkinson?" wollte Harry wissen.  
  
„Weil du ein netter junger Mann bist, der einer Dame nicht zumutet sich diesen Viechern auf mehr als einen Meter zu nähern, geschweige denn sie anzufassen." Damit schnappte sich Pansy das Glas und suchte eine flache Stelle am Seeufer, wo sie ein bisschen Wasser schöpfen konnte.  
  
„Na, wie ist es so mit dem großartigen Potter zusammenzuarbeiten?" fragte Draco sarkastisch.  
  
„Besser als mir deine dumme Visage anzuschauen. Geh und spiel mit deinem Schlammblut!" entgegnete Pansy und erhob sich.  
  
„Oh schaut mal Leute, Pansy spielt Potters kleine Freundin!" rief Draco, so das die ganze Klasse es hörte.  
  
Langsam, sehr langsam drehte Pansy sich zu ihm um, während sie tief durchatmete.  
  
„Weißt du Draco, ich würde sehr vorsichtig sein mit dem was ich sage, wenn ich selbst die Lose manipuliere um an eine kleine Gryffindor-Schlampe zu kommen, die mich sonst nicht auf fünf Meter an sich ranlässt."  
  
Stille  
  
Darauf konnte Draco nichts mehr erwidern. Die Slytherins wussten nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollten, also blieben sie ruhig und die Gryffindors waren einfach zu geschockt um noch irgendetwas zu sagen.  
  
Erst Hagrid durchbrach die beängstigende Ruhe, indem er alle darauf aufmerksam machte, das sie noch etwas zu erledigen hatten.  
  
Prof. Sprout war so freundlich gewesen und hatte in einem der Gewächshäuser Platz für ungefähr ein Dutzend Aquarien gemacht. Sie waren nicht sonderlich groß, aber trotzdem fand Pansy den Aufwand für ein paar blöde Schnecken schon ziemlich übertrieben.  
  
„Ihr müsst die Aquarien zurecht machen und die Schnecken regelmäßig füttern. Euer Ziel ist es herauszufinden was sie besonders mögen. Sie sollen sich so gut wie möglich vermehren." Hagrid teilte jedem ein Aquarium zu.  
  
„Gut und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Haary.  
  
„Wir dekorieren!" beschloss Pansy.  
  
„Was?" Harrys Blick sprach Bände.  
  
„Siehst du die ganzen Pflanzen hier? Die sind bestimmt nicht zum Angucken da, es sind Wasserpflanzen." Pansy schnappte sich verschiedene Sorten von Grünzeug und Erde und fing an das Aquarium auszustatten. Harry half ihr, nachdem er geschnallt hatte, was zu tun war.  
  
„Was machst du denn da? Du kannst doch nicht die grünen neben die roten setzen." Frustriert riss Pansy Harry die Pflanzen aus der Hand. Eine davon war giftgrün, die andere knallrot.  
  
„Und wieso kann ich das nicht?" fragte Harry gereizt.  
  
„Weil das einfach scheiße aussieht. Das wäre genauso, als würde man dich in ein schwarzweiß gestreiftes Zimmer sperren. Stell dir vor du bist diese Schnecke und du sollst in so einer Umgebung Sex haben, also mich würde das nicht unbedingt anregen."  
  
„Pansy kennt sich aus bei solchen Sachen!" kam es höhnisch von Draco, der zwei Aquarien weiter mit Hermine arbeitete.  
  
„Nun, vielleicht solltest du dir ein paar Ratschläge beherzigen Draco- Schätzchen, so wie du dich anstellst kriegst du Granger noch nicht mal in die Nähe deines Bettes." Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hatte Pansy ihm das Maul gestopft.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es und die Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlungen. Hinter Pansy trotteten Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
„Pansy hat dich heute aber ziemlich fertig gemacht, was Draco?" fragte Goyle so leise erkonnte.  
  
„Glaub mir, das wird noch bereuen!" kam es gefährlich leise von Draco, doch den wütenden Unterton konnte Pansy genau hören.  
  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Nein, sie hatte keine Angst vor Draco, schließlich kannte sie ihn besser als irgendein andere in Hogwarts. Sie kannte ihn besser als ihr lieb war.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hallo Leute,  
  
ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich hab jetzt noch einen besonderen Leckerbissen für euch. Da euch ja mein Trailer so gut gefallen hat, dachte ich mir ich mach so eine Art: „Was sie eigentlich nicht sehen sollten – Pannenspecial". Also stellt euch vor ihr habt das Kapitel jetzt „gesehen" und während der Abspann läuft kommen jetzt die eigentlichen „Highlights". Alles unklar? Na dann los! Ach ja, bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.  
  
  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy beugt sich hinunter zu Draco.  
  
Pansy: Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen Draco"  
  
Draco: *lacht* huuhaaaa...sie hat Zahnpastflecke auf der Bluse....  
  
Pansy: Arrrgh...  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Wenn du weiter so blöde Sprüche klopfst ist es vielleicht besser, wenn...ich mal meinen Text lernen würde.  
  
Pansy: Wenn du weiter so blöde Sprüche klopfst, dann...scheiße, wie war der Text?  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Hagrid: (Hat eine Schnecke auf der Hand) Das sind Klabauterschnecke...und die flutschen grade von meiner Hand.  
  
Er verschwindet aus dem Bild und jagt der Schnecke hinterher.  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Hagrid: Ihr werdet euren Partner ziehen.  
  
Pansy: *lach*...hihihi Sorry...noch mal...  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: OK Potter, du suchst die Schnecken und ich fülle das Glas hier mit Wasser.  
  
Harry: Und warum sollte ich tun was du sagst, Parkinson!?  
  
Pansy: Weil ich meinen Text vergessen habe, es schweinekalt hier draußen ist und ich die Herrscherin der Welt bin *lacht irre*  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Draco: Oh schaut mal Leute, Pansy spielt Potters kleine Freundin.  
  
Kamera schwenkt zu Pansy und Harry. Pansy krallt sich Harry und knutscht ihn ab.  
  
Pansy: Hah...  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Geh und spiel mit deinem Schlammblut!  
  
Pansy und Draco fangen an zu lachen und klammern sich aneinander...  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Stell dir vor du bist eine Schnecke und sollst in dieser Umgebung Sex haben...*dreht sich in Richtung Regiseur* Sind Schnecken nicht Zwitter???  
  
AUS 


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

1 Was es bedeutet ich zu sein – A bitch named Pansy  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling  
  
Anmerkungen: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!  
  
Ach ja, ihr könnt mich auch über ICQ oder AIM erreichen oder mir einfach mailen. Adresse steht bei meinem Profil.  
  
@Asahi: Tja; vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein...gibt ja noch andere Jungs...ich möchte daran erinnern, was Ginny zu Ron sagt! Also wird es eine Harry/Pansy- Story oder nicht? Sag du es mir!  
  
Und ihr anderen könnt mir natürlich auch sagen, was für ein Pairing ihr erwartet/favorisiert/verlangt !!! Ich liebe gute Ideen und wenn ihr ein Pansy/Hermine – Pairing wollt...bitte ^-^  
  
Ach ja und ich möchte Chris grüßen ;-). Macht Spaß mit dir zu Quatschen. Gott segne ICQ.  
  
Ansonsten möchte ich alle Leutz vom Dunklen Orden grüßen und alle meine Fans *ggg*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets  
  
Hätte Pansy gewusst, was an diesem Dienstag auf sie zukommen würde, wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht aufgestanden, aber wie das so ist, hinterher ist man immer schlauer. Es waren nun schon wieder ein paar Wochen vergangen und langsam nahte der Herbst. Die Blätter des Verbotenen Waldes begannen sich allmählich zu verfärben. Pansy hasste es. Der Herbst, die Zeit in der aus erwachsene Menschen Idioten wurden, die ihre Drachen steigen ließen, die Zeit der Wollpullis und wetterfesten Schuhe, mit denen man so herrlich durchs Laub stampfen konnte war für Pansy die Zeit der höchsten Erkältungsquote und der versautesten Regentage. Die goldene Jahreszeit? Wohl er dir Jahreszeit der grauen Wolken und Regencapes.  
  
Genau so ein Tag war heute. Als Pansy im Halbschlaf aus dem Fenster schaute, hätte sie sich am liebsten wieder umgedreht. Und ihre erste Stunde würde Kräuterkunde sein, natürlich mit den Gryffindors. Die Vorstellung Grangers dumme Visage schon so früh am Morgen sehen zu müssen hob Pansys Laune nicht unbedingt.  
  
Gelangweilt stocherte sie in ihrem Frühstück herum. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich zu einer Portion Rührei hinreißen lassen, aber irgendwie bekam sie keinen Bissen herunter. Millecent dabei zu beobachte, wie sie ihren Speck massakrierte half nicht wirklich. So ging sie mehr oder weniger gesättigt hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern. Wenn Prof. Sprout sie heute irgendetwas Ekliges umtopfen lassen würde, dann, so schwor sich Pansy, würde sie von einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche gebrauch machen.  
  
„Zauberrosen, meine Damen und Herren!" sagte Prof. Sprout und deutete auf mehrere große Rosenbüsche hinter sich.  
  
„Die sehen aber ganz normal aus!" warf Lavender Brown ein.  
  
„Sie blühen ja auch noch nicht, Miss Brown" Prof. Sprout rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um. „Eure Aufgabe ist es sie mit magischer Energie zu düngen. Ich werde euch einen einfachen Zauber zeigen..."  
  
Während Prof. Sprout noch sprach, beschloss Pansy, dass das Thema sie nicht interessierte. Sie kramte einen Block und einen Stift aus der Tasche und begann so zu tun, als würde sie, wie alle anderen auch, mitschreiben, doch statt dessen begann sie ein wenig auf dem Blatt herumzukritzeln. Gerade als sie Prof. Sprouts Knollennase karikierte fiel ihr der Stift aus der Hand. Frustriert beugte sie sich hinunter um ihn aufzuheben, nicht wirklich daran denkend, dass sie einen etwas zu kurzen Rock trug. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete bemerkten sie, dass die meisten Jungenaugen auf sie und ihren Hintern gerichtet waren. Selbst Potter und das Wiesel starrten sie entgeistert an. Pansy nutzte die Gunst der Sunde und warf dem immer röter werdenden Ron einen Handkuss zu.  
  
„Schlampe" kam es prompt von Granger, die Pansy argwöhnisch anblickte.  
  
„Besser eine Schlampe, als eine Jungfrau, Granger und übrigens hab ich mir den Trick von dir abgeschaut!"  
  
Bevor Pansy reagieren konnte hatte Granger bereits ihren Zauberstab gezückt und den Kitzelfluch auf Pansy gejagt.  
  
„Sofort aufhören. Was soll der Unsinn!" mischte sich Prof. Sprout ein und nahm den Fluch von Pansy. „Das hätte ich nicht von ihnen erwartet Miss Granger! Strafarbeit und zwar für sie beide und jetzt verlassen sie sofort meinen Unterricht! Ich werde mit ihren Hauslehrern reden! Die Stunde holen sie heute Abend nach. Das ist mir ja noch nie untergekommen! 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor!"  
  
Etwas bedröppelt verließ Hermine das Gewächshaus. Pansy folgte ihr auf den Fuß, ein spöttisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft die großartige Granger vor einem Lehrer zu blamieren. Gut sie hatte selbst Punktabzug und Strafarbeit bekommen und ihr würde ein Gespräch mit Snape winken, aber das war es wert, nur weil sie Granger am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs erleben konnte.  
  
„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Schlammblut!" rief Pansy Hermine noch zu, dann verschwand in Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, die Freistunde genießen.  
  
Am Nachmittag hatten sie zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, mal wieder mit den Gryffindors. Für die Slytherins bedeutete das zwei Stunden Spaß, nicht viel Arbeit und jede Menge Hauspunkte. Prof. Snape bevorzugte sie, wo es nur ging, obwohl Draco mit seinen Schleimerein echt übertrieb. Doch alleine die Gryffindors leiden zu sehen, zu sehen, wie sie sich unter Snapes Blick winden und wie sie versuchen nur ja alles richtig zu machen, war schon ein Genuß für Pansy. Angstschweiß lag stets in der Luft, auch jetzt noch in ihrem 7. Jahr. Neville Longbottom schaffte es jedes Mal etwas falsch zu machen und wenn Snape ihn nur von der Seite anblickte bekam er fast Heulkrämpfe. Und dann war da natürlich sie, Mutter Theresa der Gryffindors, bereit sich dem Ungeheuer Snape zu stellen, wenn es ihre Freunde bedrohte. Hermine Granger, die Retterin der Weicheier. Pansy hätte sich bei ihrem Anblick übergeben können.  
  
Die Schlammblut-Schlampe saß zusammen mit Potter und Weasley in der letzten Reihe, während Pansy einen Platz ganz Vorne bezogen hatte, zusammen mit Draco, der einsehen musste, dass sie nun mal die Zweitbeste Slytherin war und die einzige vernünftige Partnerin, die er bekommen konnte. Ihn allerdings ständig dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er Granger anstarrte war nicht unbedingt das was Pansy unter gutem Arbeitsklima verstand.  
  
„Erde an Draco, würdest du bitte die Froschaugen präparieren ?" holte Pansy ihn aus seinen Träumen, als sie seinem Blick gefolgt war. Nun hatte sie Granger im Blickfeld. Als diese ihren Blick bemerkte schenkte Pansy ihr ein heimtückisches Lächeln und Hermine drehte sich angewidert um.  
  
Die Stunde ging viel zu schnell um, fand Pansy. Sie hätten den Gryffindors noch Stundenlang zusehen können, wie sie beteten, dass es endlich klingelte.  
  
„Miss Parkinson, würden sie bitte noch einen Moment hier bleiben!" wurde Pansy aufgehalten. Prof. Snape duldete keine Wiederrede.  
  
„Prof. Sprout hat vorhin mit mir gesprochen. War das nötig, Miss Parkinson?" Seine harten, schwarzen Augen blickten sie scharf an.  
  
„Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst Professor, wenn Miss Granger das Wort, Jungfrau nicht vertragen kann, dann soll sie etwas dagegen unternehmen!"  
  
Zuerst sagte Prof. Snape gar nichts, doch dann konnte Pansy mit großer Verwunderung feststellen, dass er lächelte. Gut, es war nicht wirklich ein Lächeln, mehr der klägliche Versuch eines fiesen Grinsens, aber dafür gelang es ihm ganz gut.  
  
„Ich wusste schon immer, dass in ihnen eine wahre Slytherin steckt!" sagte er schließlich. „Sie werden heute abend nachsitzen?"  
  
„Ja, sobald ich hier fertig bin, werde ich hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern gehen" antwortete Pansy wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
„Gut, die Strafarbeit werden sie bei mir verrichten. Ich denke fürs Pokalputzen sind sie zu alt." Snape machte ihr mit einem Kopfnicken klar, dass sie gehen konnte und Pansy hakte nicht weiter nach, sondern machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.  
  
Hermine war schon da und wartete vor dem Eingang. Prof. Sprout war nicht zu sehen.  
  
„Was ist Granger, hast du vergessen, wie man eine Tür aufmacht?" fragte Pansy höhnisch.  
  
Hermine antwortete nicht. Pansy verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, sonst bist du aber nicht so schweigsam, hat dir die kleine Strafarbeit das Maul gestopft?"  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir zu sagen hätte!" giftete Hermine schließlich.  
  
„Uhh, die großartige Hermine, wie konnte ich mir nur einfallen lassen, das sie auch nur ein Wort an mich verschwendet."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment kam Prof. Sprout mit einem riesigen Schlüsselbund. „Guten Abend die Damen, ich hoffe sie haben sich mittlerweile beruhigt. Also sie sollen die Rosen mit Magie Düngen. Sie richten einfach ihren Zauberstab auf die Knospen und denken an etwas gutes. Je schöner der Gedanke, desto schöner die Blüte, alles klar?" Die Mädchen nickten und betraten hinter Prof. Sprout das Gewächshaus. „Ihr bearbeitet diesen Busch und ich will anständige Resultate, verstanden!" Wieder nickten Pansy und Hermine. „Gut ich hole sie in einer Stunde wieder ab." Damit war Prof. Sprout auch schon verschwunden.  
  
„OK, dann mal los, je schneller wir fertig sind, desto schneller sind wir hier weg!" sagte Pansy und machte sich an die Arbeit. Hermine widersprach nicht.  
  
Lange herrschte Schweigen und die beiden Mädchen konzentrierten sich einfach nur auf ihre Arbeit, wobei Hermine natürlich die besseren Resultate erzielte. Ach ja, sie war ja so perfekt. Hermine Granger, beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs, hübschestes Mädchen der Schule, Schulsprecherin und Potters beste Freundin. Manchmal zweifelte Pansy daran, dass sie ein Mensch war. Wusste sie eigentlich welchen Schaden sie anrichtete ?  
  
„Draco ist scharf auf dich!" brach Pansy plötzlich das Schweigen.  
  
„Was?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.  
  
„Oh Entschuldigung, für dich ja immer noch Malfoy."  
  
Hermine blickte sie schmollend an.  
  
„Ach komm Granger, das wusstest du doch ganz genau."  
  
„Aber ich hasse ihn und er hasst mich!"  
  
„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er scharf auf dich ist!"  
  
„Ich glaube du solltest dich untersuchen lassen!"  
  
„Ich bin vielleicht nicht so intelligent wie du, aber ich habe Augen im Kopf und ich kenne Draco besser als du!"  
  
„Natürlich, er hat dich flach gelegt." Das hatte gesessen.  
  
„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst." Pansy ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
  
„Ob du nun willst oder nicht, Draco ist scharf auf dich, ich dachte das solltest du wissen, nicht das du ihn plötzlich zwischen deinen Beinen findest. Oh, ich vergaß, so etwas würde dir natürlich nicht passieren."  
  
„Red kein Blech!" Hermine wand ihren Blick ab und schien plötzlich sehr interessiert an einem Dorn.  
  
„Ich frag mich für wen du dich aufhebst. Kannst du dich nicht zwischen dem Potter-Jungen und dem Wiesel entscheiden oder steckt dahinter eine tiefgründige Überzeugung?"  
  
„Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, das ich eine Jungfrau bin?"  
  
Pansy musste lachen.  
  
„Wenn du keine wärst würdest du dich nicht so aufregen, wenn ich behaupte, dass du eine bist und du hättest diesen Aufzug nicht nötig!" Sie deutete auf den kurzen Rock und die enge Bluse, die Hermine trug.  
  
„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, du trägst die gleichen Sachen!"  
  
„Aber ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr, außerdem wollt ich dir nur beweisen, dass ich besser darin aussehe!" Nun war es Pansy, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf den Rosenbusch richtete, doch das nur um Hermine deutlich zu machen, dass sie nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.  
  
  
  
It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
  
But all the damage she's caused is unfixable  
  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
  
If I'm alive or dead, so  
  
  
  
Objection  
  
I don't want to be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
Love is for free and  
  
I'm not your mother  
  
But you don't even bother  
  
Objection  
  
I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
  
No way  
  
I've got to get away  
  
Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal  
  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
  
But you've got to know small things also count  
  
Better put your feet on the ground  
  
And see what it's about, so  
  
Objection  
  
I don't want to be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
Love is for free and  
  
I'm not your mother  
  
But you don't even bother  
  
Objection  
  
The angles of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
  
No way  
  
I've got to get away  
  
The angles of this triangle  
  
I wish there was a chance for  
  
You and me  
  
I wish you could find our  
  
Place to be  
  
Away from here  
  
This is pathetic  
  
And sardonic  
  
And sadistic  
  
And psychotic  
  
Tango is not for fun  
  
Was never meant to be  
  
But you can try it  
  
Rehearse it  
  
Or train like a horse  
  
But don't you count on me  
  
Don't you count on me boy  
  
Objection  
  
I don't want to be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
Love is for free and  
  
I'm not your mother  
  
But you don't even bother  
  
Objection  
  
I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
  
No way  
  
I've got to get away  
  
(Objection by Shakira)  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Soooo Leute. Ich hoffe ihr mögt den Song. Ich find er passt irgendwie auf die Beziehung Pansy-Draco-Hermine...Wenn er euch nicht gefällt ist es euer Problem!  
  
So jetzt noch ein Leckerbissen...nein diesmal keine Outtakes. Wir beschäftigen uns heute mit den Menschen hinter den Stars aus der Story *ggg* Also hier ist mal der Cast:  
  
Pansy Parkinson als: Die Slytherin-Schlampe  
  
Draco Malfoy als: Der Prinz von Slytherin  
  
Harry Potter als: Der Junge der lebt  
  
Hermine Granger als: Die sexy Jungfrau  
  
Ron Weasley als: Harrys bester Freund  
  
Ginny Weasly als: Die kleine Schwester  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
In den Nebenrollen:  
  
Millencent Bullstrode als: Pansys Freundin  
  
Blaise Zabini als: Pansy Freundin 2  
  
Prof. Snape als: der fiese Hauslehrer  
  
u.v.m.  
  
  
  
Heute haben wir ein paar Interviews mit den Stars!!!  
  
Wie befinden uns in einem kleinen Raum mit zwei unbequem aussehenden Sesseln. Im Hintergrund hängt ein Filmposter von „Was es bedeutet ich zu sein – A bitch named Pansy"  
  
In einem Sessel sitzt ein völlig uninteressanter Reporter, im anderen Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Reporter: Miss Parkinson, was können sie uns über ihre Rolle erzählen?  
  
Pansy: Nun, es war schon irgendwie komisch jemanden wie Pansy zu spielen. Ich bin ganz anders als sie, eher ruhig und meine Güte sie ist ein Vamp, sie hat so viel Energie und sie ist so cool.  
  
Reporter: Wie haben sie sich auf die Rolle vorbereitet?  
  
Pansy: Ich habe die Bücher von Joanne K. Rowling gelesen und ein paar Hintergrundinformationen übers Internet eingeholt. Ich finde es sehr interessant, wie die Muggel über uns denken.  
  
Reporter: Wie sind sie zu der Rolle gekommen?  
  
Pansy: Die großartige Autorin dieser Fic, unsere Regisseurin (^---^) hat mich einfach eingesetzt.  
  
Reporter: Gibt es jemanden der ihnen besonders am Herzen liegt, den sie vielleicht ihren Dank sagen möchten?  
  
Pansy: Ja, ich möchte meinem Freund Ted (*hähä*) danken, er ist ein Muggel und hat mich sehr unterstützt. Wir sind jetzt 3 Jahre zusammen und ich liebe ihn sehr, er ist mir sehr wichtig.  
  
Reporter: Wie wird ihre Zukunft aussehen?  
  
Pansy: Oh, ich habe vor noch in ein paar Fanfictions von der begnadeten Autorin mitzuspielen, eine Hauptrolle werde ich vorerst aber nicht haben.  
  
Reporter: Dann wünschen wir ihnen viel Glück weiterhin viel Erfolg mit der Story!  
  
(Ich habe eine Vorlage für Pansy gefunden. Die Schauspielerin Michelle Williams, einigen vielleicht aus der Serie Dawson's Creek bekannt! Hier ein paar Fotos:  
  
  
  
die alte Pansy: http://www.capesidenews.de/darsteller/fotos/grafik/206- mi.jpg  
  
und unsere neue Pansy: http://www.capesidenews.de/darsteller/fotos/grafik/bikini.jpg  
  
  
  
Jetzt haben wir Hermine...  
  
Reporter: Guten Abend Miss Granger, wie geht es ihnen?  
  
Hermine (zündet sich ne Zigarette an und nimmt erst mal einen kräftigen Zug): Ganz gut, danke.  
  
Reporter: Sie spielen eine sehr intelligente und beliebte Schülerin, können sie sich damit identifizieren?  
  
Hermine: Wollen sie andeuten, ich bin blöd? Ich bin nämlich nicht blöd!  
  
Reporter: Ähm, ok kommen wir zur nächsten Frage...  
  
Hermine: Ich versteh das nicht, warum denken immer alle Leute ich bin blöd? Seh ich blöd aus?  
  
Reporter: Miss Granger?  
  
Hermine: Oh Entschuldigung, fahren sie fort.  
  
Reporter: Ähm, unsere Sendezeit ist leider um, vielen Dank.  
  
Hermine: Keine Ursache!  
  
  
  
So das war's das nächste mal kommen vielleicht wieder ein paar Outtakes, oder Interviews, mal sehen!  
  
Grüße Nikola 


	7. Chapter 6: The Deal

1 WAS ES BEDEUTED ICH ZU SEIN – A BITCH NAMED PANSY  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling  
  
Anmerkungen: Na los Leute, ich will Reviews. Zeigt was ihr könnt!!!  
  
Das Kapitel widme ich Chris und Beccy, die mir bei einer Entscheidung geholfen haben! DANKE!!!  
  
Ach ja, habe ich irgendwo geschrieben, dass Harry ne Jungfrau ist???  
  
Gibt's noch was zu sagen??? Nein, glaub nicht. Los geht's  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: The Deal  
  
Der Oktober strich ins Land und es wurde zunehmend kühler, im Gegensatz zu Pansy, die mittlerweile Hermine den Fanclub ausspannte. Ihr Auftreten war verführerischer, lasziver, heißer. Sie wurde zunehmend selbstsicherer und spielte das aus. Die Slytherins lagen ihr schon zu Füßen, mit Ausnahme von Draco, der in ihr anscheinend immer noch seine kleine Gespielin sah, der man nicht weiter Beachtung schenken musste. Er würde sich noch umgucken.  
  
An einem typischen Oktobermorgen fand Pansy eine Schar von Slytherins vor dem Schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schubste ein paar Erstklässler beiseite, um herauszufinden, was denn los sei. Millecent und Blaise standen ebenfalls davor.  
  
„Sieh dir das an Pansy, ein Ball!" rief Millecent begeistert aus.  
  
„Ich bin weder blind noch taub, Milly!" entgegnete Pansy, die grade die Notiz gelesen hatte. Zu Halloween sollte also ein Ball stattfinden, sehr schön.  
  
„Mit wem gehst du hin, mit wem gehst du hin???" nervte Blaise auf dem Weg zum Frühstück  
  
„Wenn du mir weiter auf den Keks gehst dann geh ich gar nicht hin!" antwortete Pansy.  
  
„Ich wette Draco geht mit dir hin" mischte sich Millecent ein.  
  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mit ihm gehen will?" stellte Pansy klar.  
  
„Aber, aber mit wem willst du dann gehen?" fragte Blaise erstaunt und öffnete die Tür zur Großen Halle. Pansy verdrehte die Augen, ihr Blick fiel auf den Gryffindor-Tisch.  
  
„Wie wär's mit unserem Wunderknaben?"  
  
Harry Potter zu einem Date zu kriegen war nicht unbedingt die leichteste Aufgabe. Er war mit Abstand der beliebteste Schüler von ganz Hogwarts und Pansy musste zugeben, dass er sich gemausert hatte. Er war zwar immer noch kein Riese, aber zumindest überragte er jetzt fast alle Mädchen. Seit er bei seinem Paten lebte hatte er auch zugenommen, er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so hager. Alles in allem war er ein recht stattlicher Junge auch wenn er nicht mit Draco mithalten konnte, der schon alleine durch sein Auftreten ein Mädchenherz nach dem anderen brach.  
  
Für Pansy schien er der ideale Partner für den Tanz, denn Draco hasste ihn, so wie Pansy Hermine hasste. Er würde so eifersüchtig sein, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass sie mit Potter ginge. Allein schon der Gedanke an sein dummes Gesicht zauberte ein listiges Lächeln auf Pansys Gesicht. Sie würde ihre Chance nutzen und zwar heute Nachmittag, wenn sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hätten.  
  
Draco durch die Gegend spazieren zu sehen, wie einen aufgeblähten Gockel ließ Pansy schmunzeln. Er würde ein paar Mädchen umgarnen, ihnen versprechen mit ihnen zum Ball zu gehen, sie abschleppen und dann sitzen lassen. Solche Feste waren für Draco immer Freudentage. Zum Schluß würde er doch sie fragen, darauf verwettete Pansy ihren Kopf, an Granger würde er nicht herankommen!  
  
Der Nachmittag kam schneller, als Pansy gedacht hätte und ehe sie sich versah stand sie auch schon mit Potter vor dem Aquarium und fütterte die Schnecken. Bis jetzt hatten sie sie noch nicht dazu gebracht Nachkommen zu fabrizieren.  
  
„Sag mal Potter, weißt du schon, mit wem du zu diesem Halloweenball gehst?" fragte Pansy ganz unschuldig, während sie Salatblätter zerschnitt und ins Aquarium warf.  
  
„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ich weiß es noch nicht!"  
  
„Weißt du, ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir beide doch dahin gehen könnten!" Sie blickte ihn mit großen blauen Augen von unten an. Dieser Blick hatte sie bis jetzt immer ans Ziel gebracht, doch Harry begann zu lachen.  
  
„Warum sollte ich mit dir dahin gehen? Nichts für ungut, aber ich würde dich nicht unbedingt zu meinen engsten Freunden zählen!" Pansys Blick wurde etwas kälter.  
  
„Du sollst mich ja nicht gleich heiraten!" warf sie ein.  
  
„Das stimmt, aber warum sollte ich nun ausgerechnet mit dir dahin gehen?" fragte er erneut.  
  
„Weil du und ich ein paar Vorteile daraus ziehen könnten, die nicht ganz unbeachtenswert sind!" ein kleines, fieses Lächeln schlich sich auf Pansys Gesicht.  
  
„Und die wären?" langsam schien Potter interessiert.  
  
„Hör zu, du bist der beliebteste Schüler von Hogwarts!" Pansy wusste, dass Jungs es liebten, wenn man ihnen schmeichelte. „Und sei ehrlich, du kannst es dir nicht leisten, mit irgendeinem Mädchen auf dieses Fest zu gehen, nicht wenn Malfoy dabei ist sich an deine kleine Schlammblut-Freundin ranzumachen."  
  
„Und wieso sollte ich nicht mit Hermine zum Ball gehen?" Potter war nicht so leicht überzeugen, aber das hatte Pansy auch nicht erwartet.  
  
„Weil du deinem kleinen Weasley-Freund nicht die Show stehlen willst und weil du an Hermine gar nicht interessiert bist!" antwortete Pansy.  
  
„Ach aber an dir bin ich interessiert, oder wie?" fragte Harry und in seiner Stimme lag etwas von einem Slytherin.  
  
„Lass mich ausreden. Wenn Ron mit Hermine geht und das wird er, das schwör ich dir, wird Draco mich fragen und ich habe nicht vor einzuwilligen. Stell dir Malfoys Gesicht vor, wenn er bemerkt, dass seine ärgsten Feinde die Mädchen haben, die er will."  
  
Harry schien zu begreifen, worauf Pansy hinaus wollte.  
  
„Du hast recht, diese Aussicht ist verlockend!" stimmte er zu.  
  
„Das bedeutet, wir haben ein Date?" fragte Pansy hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Nein, das bedeutet, dass ich mir diese Möglichkeit durch den Kopf gehen lasse" antwortete er und schenkte ihr ein nichtssagendes Lächeln.  
  
„Fein, aber überleg nicht zu lange, Potter, ich werde nicht ewig warten, ich hab auch noch andere Möglichkeiten!" das war gelogen, aber da Pansy eine Slytherin war, ließ sie sich das nicht anmerken.  
  
„OK, dann setzt mir ein Ultimatum!" Dieser Potter war wirklich unbegreiflich.  
  
„Gut, ich erwarte deine Antwort nach dem Abendessen, du wirst mich in der Großen Halle wohl finden!" Pansy versuchte ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, weil sie Angst hatte er könnte ihre Nervosität entdecken.  
  
„Du bist nicht grade leicht zu übersehen, aber abgemacht, heute Abend!" Wieder dieses merkwürdige Lächeln, das Pansy nicht deuten konnte.  
  
Die Stunden bis zum Abendessen schienen sich ewig hinzuziehen. Wieso hatte Potter sich nicht gleich entschließe können? Was gab es da zu überlegen. Pansy schoss durch den Kopf, das er wohl nie eine Entscheidung allein traf, sondern vorher wahrscheinlich immer den Rat von Granger einholte. Sie konnte es sich richtig vorstellen.  
  
„Hermine, welche Socken soll ich anziehen?"  
  
„Hermine, meinst du ich sollte mit meiner Freundin schlafen?"  
  
„Hermine, was hältst du davon, wenn ich allein aufs Klo gehe?"  
  
Pansys Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen als Blaise sie darauf hinwies, dass sie Tintenflecke auf ihren Geschichts-Aufsatz kleckste. Pansy sah auf die Uhr und sprang auf.  
  
„Wir sollten essen, kommt!" ohne auf ihre Freundinnen zu warten lief Pansy los in Richtung der Großen Halle. Sie war spät dran fürs Abendessern, vielleicht war Harry gar nicht mehr da. Mitten im Rennen merkte sie was sie tat und wurde langsamer, sie ließ sich doch wohl nicht von diesem Potter aus der Ruhe bringen?  
  
„Pansy, was rennst du denn so?" konnte sie Millecents Stimme hinter sich hören.  
  
„Ich hab Hunger!" antwortete Pansy schnell und setzte ihren Weg in die Große Halle fort. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Potter noch mitten beim Essen. Neben ihm saßen Weasley und Granger, wer auch sonst?  
  
Langsam ging Pansy zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich, das Gryffindor-Trio nicht aus den Augen lassend. Hastig tat sie sich etwas zu Essen auf und, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel. Sie kramte ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf ihr Ohr, immer noch starrte sie auf Potter und seine Kumpanen, die sich eifrig unterhielten.  
  
„Audio" sagte Pansy leise und sofort war ihr Gehörsinn schärfer als normal. Sie musste sich sehr auf „die Opfer" ihres kleinen Lauschangriffs konzentrieren, doch schließlich konnte sie genau hören, was die Gryffindors zu reden hatten.  
  
„Ich versteh das nicht, warum will diese Kuh ausgerechnet mit dir dahin gehen?" fragte Ron grade seinen besten Freund.  
  
„Ja, ich meine sie war doch immer Dracos kleine Freundin!" stimmte Hermine zu.  
  
Harry ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit, aber was er sagte war sehr merkwürdig.  
  
„Sie ist nicht mehr Dracos kleine Freundin, sie ist seine schlimmste Feindin und ich denke sie könnte ganz nützlich sein!" Damit stand Harry auf und Pansy hob den Zauberspruch auf, mit dem sie das Gespräch hatte mitverfolgen können. Er kam jetzt auf den Slytherintisch zu und blickte Pansy ernst an, die ihrerseits wie gelähmt auf ihrem Stuhl saß.  
  
„Ich habe über deinen Vorschlag nachgedacht!" sagte Harry, als er bei Pansy angekommen war. Diese blickte zu ihm auf und versuchte ein möglichst ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu machen.  
  
„Und, wie lautet deine Antwort?" fragte sie betonungslos.  
  
„Ich denke du hast recht und ich werde mit dir zum Ball gehen." Sie wollte grade triumphierend lächeln, als er erneut das Wort ergriff. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung, halt dich von Ron und Hermine fern!"  
  
Pansy nickte nur, unfähig auch nur ein Wort rauszubringen. Harry drehte sich um und wollte verschwinden, als Pansy doch noch den Mund aufmachte.  
  
„Warte" sagte sie und stand ebenfalls auf. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ich möchte das du weißt, das nichts persönliches zwischen uns laufen wird, verstanden? Das ist nur ein Geschäft!" Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, die wenigen Schüler, die noch in der Hallen waren blickten die beiden ein wenig verdutzt an. Harry schien zu zögern, ergriff dann aber ihre Hand.  
  
„Abgemacht!" sagte er „auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okili dokeli  
  
Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, das nächste wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen (hoffe ich). Ach ja, ich könnte euch ja jetzt sagen das es eine Harry/Pansy-Fic wird, aber das tue ich nicht *hehe* Ihr sollt noch ein bissl zappeln. So heute gibt's wieder Outtakes...  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy steht mit Harry vor dem Aquarium und schneidet die Salatblätter klein.  
  
Pansy: Sag mal Potter, weißt du schon, mit wem du zu diesem...verdammt ich hab mir in den Finger geschnitten!  
  
Harry: huuhhhaaahhhoooo...*rollt sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen*  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Blaise: Mit wem gehst du hin, mit wem gehst du hin???  
  
Pansy: hihihi...sorry, aber das klingt wie ne 5-jährige.  
  
Blaise: *zungerausstreck* bääähhhhh  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Hör zu, du bist der beliebteste Schüler Hogwarts...  
  
Harry: Hah, das wollt ich hören...  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Harry: Du hast recht, die Aussicht ist verlockend.  
  
Kamera schwenkt auf Pansys Dekollete...  
  
Pansy: HEY!!! *Kameramann verprügelt*  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Und wie lautet deine Antwort?  
  
Harry: Kann ich das Publikum fragen?  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy wieder beim Salatschneiden.  
  
Pansy: Sag mal Potter...verdammt seit wann fressen Wasserschnecken Salat???  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Die Kamera ist direkt auf das Aquarium gerichtet in dem immer noch der Salat schwimmt. Eine Schnecke klebt an der Scheibe und sieht ziemlich fett und satt aus, die andere ist spurlos verschwunden...  
  
AUS!!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Jealousy

1 WAS ES BEDEUTED ICH ZU SEIN – A BITCH NAMED PANSY  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling  
  
Anmerkungen: Ich liebe euch alle!!! Ich brauche Reviewes, so viele wie ihr schreiben könnt, BITTE!!!  
  
So was hab ich noch zu sagen??? Mhh dieses Kapitel widme ich Rieke, bei der ich mich noch mal entschuldigen will, dass ich die Diskette vergessen hatte, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel entschädigt dich ;-)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Jealousy  
  
Sich mit dem Feind zu verbünde um einen Rivalen auszuschalten, war so sehr typisch Slytherin, dass es Pansy fast Angst machte. Sie hatte also ein Date mit Harry Potter und sie würde es auch schaffen, dass Draco nicht an Hermine rankommen würde. Gott es fühlte sich so gut an und es hatte noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen.  
  
Den ganzen Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins grinste Pansy triumphierend, während ihre Freundinnen sie ungläubig anstarrten.  
  
„Du willst doch nicht wirklich mit Potter zu dem Ball gehen?" fragte Millecent und blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder.  
  
„Doch, genau das habe ich vor!" antwortete Pansy.  
  
„Aber, aber was ist den mit Draco!?" Blaise schien genauso verblüfft, wie Millecent.  
  
„Ich denke er wird sich jemand anderen suchen müssen. Wenn du dir Mühe gibst kannst du ihn dir vielleicht noch schnappen Blaise."  
  
Die Angesprochene lief leicht rosa an und verstummte.  
  
„Ich versteh dich nicht Pansy, was willst du mit Potter?" Millecent ließ sich nicht so leicht ruhig stellen.  
  
„Hör zu Milly, ich gehe nicht grundlos mit Potter zum Ball und falls es dir nichts ausmacht benutz dein Gehirn und hör auf mir blöde Fragen zu stellen." Pansy beschleunigte ihre Schritte und ihre Freundinnen konnten nur noch schwer mit ihr mithalten.  
  
„Warte doch Pansy!" rief Blaise, als Pansy wütend die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal empor stieg.  
  
„Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis weiter mit dir über diese Sache zu diskutieren, Blaise!" keifte Pansy zurück und riss die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf.  
  
„Aber Draco wird das ganz und gar nicht gefallen!" antwortete Blaise.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, das soll es auch nicht!" Mit einem lauten Knall schmiss Pansy die Tür zu und lies Blaise und Millecent im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, die sich nicht trauten Pansy in den Schlafsaal zu folgen.  
  
Pansy atmete zweimal tief durch, doch es half nicht wirklich, sie war wütend und das musste sie irgendwo auslassen. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, der geradezu perfekt schien. Sie kramte ihren Zauberstab hervor, schnappte sich ein großes Kissen vom Bett und postierte sich in der Mitte des Zimmers. Mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabs hatte sich das Kissen in einen Sandsack verwandelt, der in der Luft schwebte. Ein weiterer Spruch und Pansy hatte Boxhandschuhe an. Sofort bekam der Sandsack ihre ganze Kraft zu spüren. Mit Fäusten und Füßen schlug sie darauf ein, so wie sie es im Fitness-Studio bei ihrer Tante gelernt hatte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis Draco von ihrer Verabredung mit Potter erfahren würde, Blaise würde schon dafür sorgen. Fußgetrappel auf der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal bestätigten ihren Gedankengang. Pansy zählte langsam bis drei und genau im richtigen Moment wurde die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgerissen. Niemand geringerer als Draco Malfoy stand im Türrahmen.  
  
Langsam zog Pansy die Boxhandschuh aus und ging auf ihn zu. „Komm doch rein!" säuselte sie.  
  
Malfoy schlug geräuschvoll die Tür zu und baute sich vor ihr auf.  
  
„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei!?" fauchte er wütend.  
  
„Wäre es möglich, das du etwas präziser würdest?" fragte Pansy frech.  
  
„Du weißt genau wovon ich spreche, du kleines Miststück!" er drängt sie an die Wand neben der Tür.  
  
Pansy schnalzte herablassend mit der Zunge. „Ich bitte dich Draco, wir wollen doch nicht beleidigend werden!"  
  
Er schlug mit der Faust an die Wand, direkt neben ihrem Kopf. „Spar dir dein Gesülze, unter welcher Droge standest du, als du dich mit Potter verabredet hast?" Er war wirklich nicht gut gelaunt.  
  
„Bleib mal auf dem Teppich, Draco. Es ist immer noch meine Sache mit wem ich wohin gehe!" Sie drückte ihn mit überraschender Kraft von sich weg und baute sich nun ihrerseits vor ihm auf. „Du bist nicht mein Aufpasser und schon gar nicht mein Vormund! Wenn ich mit Potter ausgehen will, dann geh ich und du wirst mich ganz sicher nicht aufhalten!"  
  
„Hör zu, ich weiß nicht was du mit deinen Spielchen bezwecken willst, aber glaub mir, du wirst es noch bereuen, einen Malfoy legt man nicht so einfach rein!" Seine Stimme war kälter als gewöhnlich und seine grauen Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
  
Pansy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem Draco? Ich dachte immer du könntest jedes Mädchen haben, das du willst, was interessiert es dich eigentlich mit wem Pansy Parkinson zum Ball geht?"  
  
Er packte sie fest bei den Armen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen!  
  
„Wenn du mit Potter zum Ball gehst, dann zerstörst du alles, was wir je hatten!" sagte er gefährlich leise.  
  
„Das einzige was wir hatten war Sex, Draco und bisher hast du nicht grade dein Eindruck erweckt als würde dir viel daran liegen. Es ist zu spät Malfoy, ich bin nicht mehr deine kleine Freundin!" Ihre Stimme klang fast so gefährlich, wie seine.  
  
„Nein" sagte er, „das bist du nicht mehr. Jetzt bist du Potters Hure!"  
  
Klatsch.  
  
Bevor sich Draco besinnen konnte hatte er eine Ohrfeige von Pansy bekommen und bevor er sich versah war er derjenige, der gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Pansys linke Hand drückte ihn an der Schulter nach hinten, ihre Rechte war an seiner Kehle.  
  
„Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen, Malfoy!" flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr und ihre Hand klammerte sich fester um seinen Hals. Er begann zu japsen.  
  
„Du wirst jetzt meinen Schlafsaal verlassen und nicht mehr wiederkommen, verstanden!" Sie klang nicht, als würde sie scherzen. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand zurück und öffnete die Tür des Schlafsaals. Draco trottete nach draußen, sich mit einer Hand den Hals reibend.  
  
„Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nicht tun Pansy Parkinson!" fauchte er.  
  
„Du hast ja auch keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet ich zu sein!" entgegnete sie kalt und schlug die Tür zu. Sie hörte wie er langsam die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging und ließ sich an der Innenseite der Tür hinabsinken. Ihre Wut war verschwunden, aber sie fühlte sich auch nicht mehr siegreich. Eine beängstigende Leere füllte sie aus. Sie wusste nicht mehr ob sie das Richtige getan hatte, sie wusste nicht mehr, ob sie das alles wirklich wollte. Sie zog die Knie an die Brust und legte den Kopf darauf. Ihr Kopf schien leer und es kam ihr vor, als würde eine kalte Hand nach ihrem Herz greifen, aber sie weinte nicht. Sie blickte in den stillen Schlafsaal, lauschte den Geräuschen die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum nach oben drangen und schloss die Augen. Nach Stunden, so schien es ihr obwohl sie wusste, dass es nur Minuten gewesen waren, stand sie auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Doch, sie tat das Richtige, sie würde es nicht bereuen und Malfoy würde leiden, bis er gelernt hatte sein dreckiges Maul zu halten!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ja ja, ich weiß nicht besonders lang, aber hey dafür doch gut, oder?  
  
So, weil ihr die Teile ja so liebt OUTTAKES  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Millecent: Ich versteh dich nicht Pansy, was willst du mit Potter?  
  
Pansy: POPPEN!!!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Blaise: Aber Draco wird das ganz und gar nicht gefallen!  
  
Pansy: Oh mein Gott *wird panisch*  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Bleib mal auf dem Teppich, Draco!  
  
Draco; Hier ist aber nur Parkett  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Draco: Nein, jetzt bist du Potters Hure  
  
Pansy: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Draco : Einen Malfoy legt man nicht so einfach rein !  
  
Pansy: muhhaahhhaaaa *lacht*  
  
Draco: Hey, was ist daran so komisch???  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy drückt Draco mit einer Hand an seiner Kehle an die Wand.  
  
Draco: Aua, verdammt die hat aber nen Klammergriff  
  
Pansy: Oh sorry!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Draco: An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun, Pansy.  
  
Pansy klammert sich an Draco und knutscht ihn ab.  
  
Draco: AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
AUS!!! 


	9. Chapter 8: The Bet

WAS ES BEDEUTED ICH ZU SEIN – A BITCH NAMED PANSY  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling  
  
Anmerkungen: Jo, was gibt's zu sagen?  
  
FF. net hat die Story gelöscht, warum? Fragt sie selbst!!! Ich musste mich neu registrieren und nun ja hier sind wir also, bitte schreibt die Reviews neu!!!  
  
Womit wir bei der Widmung wären. Das Kapitel widme ich den netten Leuten von FF.net!!! *mit Handgranate wink*  
  
DANKE NIKOLA  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: The Bet  
  
Die Zeit verging schneller als Pansy es recht war. Halloween kam immer näher und Dracos Blick wurde immer härter. Er redete noch weniger mit Pansy, als vorher und gab sich keine Mühe seinen Ärger zu verbergen. Pansy betrachtete es mit Wohlwollen, er war eifersüchtig und er hatte noch keine Begleitung gefunden, sie war sich sicher, dass Blaise schließlich das Rennen machen würde. Doch Draco hatte noch nicht aufgegeben sich an Hermine ranzumachen. Die gemeinsamen Stunden in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nutzte er deshalb so gut es ging aus. Hermine war nicht dumm, aber sie war auch nicht blind. Pansy wusste, dass Draco auch auf sie eine gewisse Anziehungskraft ausübte.  
  
Sie beobachtete die beiden, die neben ihr am Aquarium arbeiteten. Malfoy schien sich sehr zu bemühen, Hermine jedoch ging vollkommen konzentriert ihrer Arbeit nach, sie schien nur sehr wenig Interesse an dem zu haben, was Malfoy erzählte. Trotzdem würde Pansy auf Nummer Sicher gehen und sie wusste auch schon wie!  
  
Pansy hatte gewusste, dass es ihr irgendwann noch mal noch mal nützlich seine würde, dass Zaubertränke ihr Lieblingsfach war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie einer Slytherin war und Snapes Unterricht sozusagen Pflichtprogramm war, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Zaubertränke das einzige Fach, bei dem sie ohne Zauberstab auskam. Hier kam es darauf an Fingerspitzengefühl für die einzelnen Zutaten zu haben, etwas, das man nicht aus Büchern lernen konnte. Snape wusste das sie gut war und sicher würde er ihr das Labor zur Verfügung stellen, wenn sie sagte, sie würde für die UTZ - Prüfungen üben. Nun, in gewisser Weise würde sie das ja auch.  
  
„Welchen Trank wollen sie denn brauen, Miss Parkinson?" fragte Snape in seinem üblichen, schnarrenden Ton.  
  
„Ich möchte die Wirkung des Feind-Trankes in Verbindung mit einem einfachen Wahrheitstrank testen." Pansy klang sehr überzeugend, doch Snape blickte sie kalt an.  
  
„Und an wen möchten sie das ausprobieren?" fragte er, Pansy mit seinen schwarzen, ausdruckslosen Augen fixierend.  
  
„Ach, an ein paar Klassenkameraden. Natürlich kann ich es den Glücklichen noch nicht sagen, das würde ja die Wirkung beeinträchtigen. Die Versuchspersonen müssen ganz unbefangen an die Sache herangehen. Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass ich es auch keinem anderen sagen kann, wen ich auserkoren habe."  
  
Snape schien einen Moment zu überlegen.  
  
„In Ordnung Miss Parkinson" sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich erwarte einen Bericht wenn das Experiment beendet ist. Die Tränke sind harmlos, sie dürften keine Schäden bei ihren ,Versuchskaninchen' hinterlassen."  
  
Damit schloss er die Tür zum Labor auf, in dem die Schüler ire Tränke zubereiten konnten.  
  
„Ach und machen sie ein Liste der verwendeten Zutaten, ich werde sie dann nachprüfen." Das waren Snapes letzte Worte, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang verließ. Pansy lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Sie verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend damit Käferaugen, Schlangenhaut, Krötenleber und andere ,appetitliche' Zutaten in einen großen Kessel zuzubereiten. Den Feind-Trank würde sie zuerst brauen. Er konnte bewirken, dass aus Brüder die schlimmsten Rivalen würde. Pansy würde ihn nur dazu verwenden zwei Feinde noch mehr auseinander zu treiben. Er war nicht ganz einfach, aber auf einen Versuch musste sie es ankommen lassen!  
  
Der zweite Trank war ein einfacher Wahrheitstrank, der den, der ihn schluckte dazu zwang einen Tag lang die Wahrheit zu sagen. Pansy würde ihn einem bestimmten Gryffindor geben, damit dieses endlich seine wahren Gefühle einer bestimmten Gryffindor gegenüber zugeben würde. Pansy hatte Harry versprochen Ron und Hermine in Ruhe zu lassen, nun sie würde diese Abmachung im Sinne der beiden ein wenig umgehen.  
  
Ihr erstes Opfer würde sie doch in den eigenen Reihen finden. Draco war derjenige, der sich mit ihrem Feind-Trank anfreunden würde müssen. Das Problem war nur ihn dazu zu bringen ihn zu schlucken. Pansy würde es mit der guten alten ,Tu-es-ihm-in-den-Saft-Methode' versuchen. Erstens, weil es die einfachste war und zweitens, weil sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte.  
  
Sie war eine der ersten am nächsten Morgen, die die Große Halle zum Frühstück betraten. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Draco verpassen. Sie dehnte das Frühstück etwas aus, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang, die Eingangstür aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihr Opfer ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, nicht wenn man, wie Pansy darin geübt war geduldig auszuharren. Sie nahm sich einen Kelch und goß etwas Kürbissaft hinein, dann tröpfelte sie ein wenig vom Feind-Trank hinzu.  
  
Er setzte sich ein paar Plätze entfernt von ihr, mit einem gehässigen Blick auf dem Gesicht, hin.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Draco" zwitscherte Pansy und ging mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zu ihm hinüber.  
  
„Kürbissaft?" fragte sie unschuldig und hielt ihm den Kelch entgegen.  
  
Er nahm ihn und blickte sie misstrauisch an.  
  
„Was soll das Pansy?" fragte er.  
  
„Nun, ich dachte wir stoßen auf meinen Sieg an." Pansy grinste fast so hämisch wie er.  
  
„Ach, deinen Sieg über wen?"  
  
„Na über dich, mein Lieber." Er blickte sie entsetzt an.  
  
„Wie bitte?"  
  
„Tja Draco, ich würde sagen, ich habe dieses mal eindeutig gewonnen. Ich werde mit dem beliebtesten Jungen der Schule zum Ball gehen, und du hast es noch nicht mal geschafft, ein dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut für dich zu gewinnen."  
  
Draco lief leicht rosa an, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.  
  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mit Granger hingehen will?" antwortete er.  
  
„Oh bitte Draco, du bekommst deinen Mund kaum zu, wenn sie neben dir steht."  
  
„Ich hasse sie!" verteidigte sich Draco, der immer mehr in die Defensive gedrängt wurde.  
  
„Das spielt keine Rolle. Sieh es ein Draco, du wirst sie nicht bekommen und mich auch nicht, du hast verloren!"  
  
„Das werden wir ja sehen, Parkinson!" Dracos Kampfgeist war geweckt, etwas, dass Pansy äußerst gut gefiel.  
  
„Oh, du willst wetten?"  
  
„Wenn du es willst!" Dracos Augen funkelten zornig, doch Pansy musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
„Fein", sagte sie „ich wette mit dir, das du es nicht schaffst, sie bis Mitternacht einzuladen."  
  
Er schien kurz zu überlegen.  
  
„Die Wette gilt, Parkinson!" sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.  
  
„Nicht so schnell Malfoy, wir sollten noch klären, was ich bekomme!"  
  
Sie bekam ein höhnisches Schnauben zur Antwort.  
  
„Falls ich gewinne Malfoy, und das werde ich, dann du dich für den Rest des Jahres von allen Mädchen fern halten, verstanden? Kein Sex, bis zum Sommer!"  
  
Er lachte kurz auf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Parkinson!"  
  
„Steigst du ein oder nicht?" fragte Pansy kühl.  
  
„Abgemacht," sagte er schließlich, „aber wenn ich gewinne, dann..."  
  
„...dann sorge ich dafür, dass Granger dir gehört!" schlug Pansy vor.  
  
Draco hob die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Also gut!" Erneut hielt er ihr die Hand hin und dieses Mal ergriff sie Pansy, dann erhob sie ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft.  
  
„Auf die Wette!" sagte sie und trank ihn aus.  
  
„Auf die Wette!" wiederholte Draco und tat es ihr gleich.  
  
***  
  
Pansy war sehr zufrieden mit sich, als sie in der zweiten Stunde neben Harry am Aquarium stand. Nicht nur, dass der erste Teil ihres Plans gelungen war, sie und Harry hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, die Schnecken dazu zu bringen sich zu vermehren. Nun waren drei von ihnen im Aquarium.  
  
Draco und Hermine jedoch hatten ausgesprochenes Pech. Draco hatte das Aquarium umgekippt und die Schnecken krochen nun auf dem Boden rum. Hermine schrie ihn an.  
  
„Wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich?"  
  
„Hättest du mich nicht abgelenkt, wäre das nicht passiert!"  
  
„Ach ja? Was kann ich denn dafür, das du so blöd bist, und das Aquarium runter schmeißt?"  
  
„Du nervst mich!"  
  
„Tolle Antwort!"  
  
„Ein Wunder, dass du sie verstehst!"  
  
„Was soll das denn?"  
  
„Was das soll? Ich hasse dich. Du bist ein dreckiges kleines Schlammblut. Du stolzierst überall umher, als wärst du die Königin von Hogwarts, aber dabei bist du nichts weiter als Weasleys kleine Hure!"  
  
KLATSCH  
  
Hermine hatte ihm eine gescheuert und blickte ihn jetzt böse an. Genau wie seine, so waren ihre Augen voller Hass.  
  
„Du widerlicher kleiner Bastard. Wage es ja nicht mich noch mal anzusprechen! Du bist das Abscheulichste, was ich je gesehen habe."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es zum Stundenende. Hermine stolzierte an Draco vorbei und ließ ihn ziemlich bedeppert stehen. Er blickte zu Pansy, die ihm zuwinkte und ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.  
  
Pansy sah, wie Ron zu Hermine lief und beschloss Phase 2 ihres Planes zu verwirklichen. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt ein Risiko einging, doch sie musste es wagen. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um, der immer noch neben ihr stand.  
  
„Nun, nicht das du denkst, dass mir das was Draco über deine Freundin gesagt hat leid täte oder ich Mitleid mit ihr hätte, aber ich denke sie braucht jetzt einen vernünftigen Begleiter für den Ball. Falls du so denkst wie ich, dann rat ich dir, deinem kleinen Wiesel-Freund das hier zu geben!" Sie hielt eine Phiole hoch. In ihr schimmerte eine milchige Flüssigkeit, der Wahrheitstrank.  
  
„Warum sollte ich deine Hilfe annehmen?" fragte Harry verächtlich.  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke du wirst es tun!" Damit steckte sie ihm die Phiole in die Tasche und verschwand Richtung Schloss, innerlich betend, dass sie Harry nicht falsch eingeschätzt hätte.  
  
***  
  
Das hatte sie nicht. Als sie am Abend in der Großen Halle saß und grade ihr Abendbrot genoss, kamen Hermine und Ron herein und setzten sich zusammen an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Hinter ihnen kam Harry, der etwas bedröppelt wirkte. Er blickte zu Pansy und gab ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er ihre Hilfe doch angenommen hatte. Ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort aß sie ihr Abendbrot auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte noch mit jemandem zu sprechen.  
  
Wie erwartet kam Draco erst sehr spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch Pansy hatte gewartet. Der blonde Junge schickte seine zwei Bodyguards fort und ging zu ihr hinüber.  
  
„Glaub ja nicht, das ich dich nicht durchschaut hätte. Du hast irgendwas mit mir angestellt. Ich habe Granger noch nie so gehasst, wie heute und es war unnormal!"  
  
„Nun Draco, du bist ein Slytherin, ich hätte dich für schlauer gehalten!"  
  
„Glaub ja nicht, das du gewonnen hättest!" versuchte er sich rauszureden.  
  
„Oh doch Draco, das habe ich und das weißt du. Du hättest dich nicht darauf einlassen sollen, mein Lieber, ein Malfoy lässt sich doch nicht von einem Mädchen betrügen!" In ihrer Stimme klang Sarkasmus mit und etwas von dem, was man von besorgten Müttern kannte.  
  
„Ich wünsche dir noch eine gute Nacht, Draco Malfoy!" Sie spuckte den Namen förmlich aus und stieg dann die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. Sie hatte noch einen Bericht für Snape zu schreiben...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
Uff, ich weiß das hat lange gedauert, aber dafür ist das Kapitel auch etwas länger. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Bitte bitte reviewt! Und jetzt OUTTAKES!!!  
  
  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Snape: Und an wem möchten sie das ausprobieren?  
  
Pansy: *prust* Er...er hat Spinat zwischen den Zähnen!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Kürbisschnaps?  
  
Draco: *rofl* Immer her damit!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Ich dachte wir stoßen auf deinen Sieg an.  
  
Draco: Ähm, das heißt auf meinen Sieg!  
  
Pansy: Widersprich mir nicht!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Draco: Wie bitte?  
  
Pansy: STELL DEIN HÖRGEREÄT AN!!!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Kein Sex bis zum Sommer!  
  
Draco: *heul*  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Hermine scheuert Draco eine  
  
Draco: AUUUAAAAAHHHH *heul* MAAAAAMIIIIII  
  
Hermine: Oh mein Gott, hast du dir weh getan???  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Harry: Warum sollte ich deine Hilfe annehmen?  
  
Pansy: Weil ich klüger, hübscher und beliebter bin als du!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Draco: Glaub ja nicht, das du gewonnen hättest  
  
Pansy: Oh Mann, ich spiel nie wieder mit dir Mensch ärgere dich nicht!  
  
AUS 


	10. Chapter 9: The Dance

1.1.1.1.1.1.1 WAS ES BEDEUTED ICH ZU SEIN – A BITCH NAMED PANSY  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling  
  
Anmerkungen: Also was gibt's zu berichten? Mhh, also ich möchte meine Deutschlehrerin grüßen, die ich aus vollem Herzen hasse und der ich dieses Kapitel hier widme...see ya in hell Madam Meyer!!!  
  
Gut, dann möchte ich noch Chris (und seinen geisteskranken(stammt nicht von mir *ggg*) Bruder), Beccy, Livroni, Rieke und alle Leute grüßen, die die Geschichte lesen. Ich liebe euch alle!!!  
  
Ähm, ach ja, ihr werdet euch bei dem Kapitel später noch denken: Oh Mann, was ist das denn für ein Schmus, da bleibt mir bloß zu sagen: Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man zu viel Counting Crows hört!  
  
Grüße Nikola  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Chapter 9: The Dance  
  
Halloween kam und Pansy war überrascht, wie gelassen sie das hinnahm. Der Ball würde großartig werden, dass spürte sie. Sie würde gut aussehen, sie würde verführerisch sein, sie würde Draco einen Blick zuwerfen, für den er sie den Rest ihres Lebens hassen würde, ja es würde Spaß machen!  
  
Wie die meisten Mädchen ihres Jahrganges würde sie keinen einfachen Festumhang tragen, sondern ein Kleid, eine Robe um genau zu sein.  
  
Es lag vor ihr auf dem Bett und Pansy betrachtete es, wie einen Schatz. Oh ja, sie würde umwerfend aussehen. Der mattgrüne, samtähnliche Stoff hatte ein feines Blütenmuster, dass mit hellem silbernen Garn gestickt war und der Saum war mit dunkelgrünem Satin abgesetzt. Der Ausschnitt war tief, doch nicht so tief, das es in irgendeiner Weise ein schlechtes Licht auf Pansy hätte werfen können. Die Ärmel waren kurz und erlaubten Pansy silberne Handschuhe zu tragen. Um die Schultern würde sie einen dunkelgrünen Schal tragen und der Silberschmuck ihrer Mutter würde ihr Dekollete sicher gut betonen.  
  
Blaise und Millecent betraten den Raum und warfen Pansy einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, dass diese Draco so etwas antun konnte und was viel schlimmer war, das sie mit Potter gehen würde! Pansy war es egal.  
  
„Also ziehst du das echt durch, Pansy?" fragte Blaise hochnäsig.  
  
„Was genau meinst du denn?" flötete Pansy zurück.  
  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine!"  
  
„Nein, meinst du nun die Tatsache, dass ich den großartigen Malfoy vor den Kopf gestoßen habe oder die Sache mit den Hausaufgaben, die ich dich nicht abschreiben lasse?"  
  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Blaises Augen funkelten zornig, doch sie waren nichts im Gegensatz zu denen von Pansy.  
  
„Oh, ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich lächerlich macht. Ich geh nicht mit einem Versager, der es nicht auf die Reihe gebracht hat ein Schlammblut rumzukriegen!" Pansys Stimme klang unschuldig, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war wie versteinert.  
  
„Pah, bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein, dass du mit Potter gehst! Wer will den schon?" Blaise hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle.  
  
„Oh, die Frage sollte lauten, wer will ihn nicht?" Pansy grinste gehässig. „Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit Draco, Blaise und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich hab besseres zu tun, als mich mit dir über meinen Tanzpartner zu streiten!" Damit stolzierte sie an Blaise vorbei und verschwand im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. (Draco hatte vor einiger Zeit den Fehler gemacht und ihr gesagt wo es liegt und Pansy, auch wenn sie nicht so aussah, kannte ein paar gute Tricks Passwörter zu knacken).  
  
Pansy ließ sich Zeit damit das Kleid anzuziehen und es zu drapieren. Es stand ihr ganz ausgezeichnet, war nicht zu protzig und nicht zu bieder, es war einfach perfekt für sie. Ihre hellen Augen funkelten vor Freude und Stolz.  
  
Einen Teil ihrer blonden Haare steckte sie nach oben, der Rest viel ihr in kleinen Wellen knapp über die Schultern. Silberne Ohrringe glitzerten und rahmten ihr Gesicht ein. Pansy bemühte sich nicht ein dezentes Make-Up zu benutzen. Sie würde heute Nacht strahlen. Das silberne Halsband ihrer Mutter schmückte ihren Hals und ließ Pansy lächeln. Es war Zeit zu gehen.  
  
Die Eingangshalle wimmelte nur so von aufgeregte Pärchen. Pansy war eine der letzten, die hier ankamen. Sie entdeckte Harry ganz vorne an der Tür zur Großen Halle, er sah gut aus. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang, der die Farbe seiner Augen betonte und seine Haaren schienen nicht ganz so doll abzustehen, wie sonst. Als es Pansy entdeckte kam er ihr entgegen und bot ihr den Arm an.  
  
„Guten Abend" sagte er höflich.  
  
„Guten Abend" erwiderte sie und beide schmunzelten.  
  
„Du siehst nett aus!" Harry betrachtete Pansy von oben bis unten.  
  
„Ich weiß" antwortete diese. Harry lachte.  
  
„Also schön, dann lass uns gehen, der Ball wird gleich eröffnet." Pansy hakte sich bei Harry ein und folgte ihm in Richtung Große Halle.  
  
Sie entdeckte Ron und Hermine und sie sah Draco, der Blaise, die in ihrem billigen blauen Kleid an seinem Arm hing, gar nicht beachtete. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen warf Pansy ihm einen Handkuss zu und zwinkerte. Draco lief rosa an. Die Halle war mit riesigen Kürbissen geschmückt und lange Tafeln waren aufgestellt, an denen sich die Schüler nun niederließen. Ein Festessen folgte und Pansy war überrascht, wie gut sie sich mit Harry unterhalten konnte. Sie merkte erst, dass sie Draco völlig vergessen hatte, als Harry zu ihm hinüber deutete.  
  
„Und bereust du unser Geschäft schon?" fragte er.  
  
„Das weiß ich erst, wenn du mit mir getanzt hast!" antwortete Pansy grinsend.  
  
„Ich werde mein Bestes geben." Harry sah entschlossen aus.  
  
„Ich fürchte das wird nicht reichen." Pansy grinste immer noch schelmisch, als Dumbledore alle bat sich zu erheben. Die Tische verschwanden und eine große Tanzfläche wurde frei.  
  
„Darf ich bitten?" Harry hielt Pansy erneut den Arm entgegen und Pansy nahm ihn lächelnd an.  
  
Harry war ein besserer Tänzer, als Pansy erwartet hatte, er war besser als Draco. Sie fragte sich, ob er auch anderer Dinge so gut konnte, wie tanzen. Seine Lippen sahen aus, als könnte er sie gut einsetzen. Gott was dachte sie da! Schnell wand sie den Blick ab. Sie versuchte an etwas anderes denken und landete schließlich bei der Vorstellung jetzt in einer von Prof. Binns langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden zu sitzen.  
  
„Sag mal, welchen geheimen Knopf habe ich gedrückt, dass du auf einmal so wortkarg bist?" fragte Harry gut gelaunt.  
  
‚Lass dir was einfallen, lass dir was einfallen' geisterte es Pansy durch den Kopf.  
  
„Ich ähm, ich denke nach." Verdammt, das war eine saublöde Antwort.  
  
„Ach, und worüber?"  
  
„Geht dich nichts an!" antwortete Pansy schnell, bevor Harry seinen Satz richtig ausgesprochen hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort aus dem Saal gerannt, aber das konnte sie nicht bringen, schließlich war sie geschäftlich hier. Sie erblickte Draco, der mit Blaise in einer Ecke stand und sie missbilligend anschaute. Sie winkte ihm zu. Darauf hin erhob dieser sich schnaubend und stürmte aus der Großen Halle.  
  
„Melde gehorsamst, Mission ausgeführt!" sagte Pansy leise in Harrys Ohr. Dieser nickte nur, er hatte Dracos Abgang selbst gesehen.  
  
„Und jetzt?" fragte Harry ein wenig verwirrt.  
  
„Ich würde gern ein wenig frische Luft schnappen." Pansy wandte sich von Harry ab und ging in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„Warte!" rief Harry ihr nach. „Ich kann meine Tanzpartnerin doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Was sollen den die Leute von mir denken?"  
  
„Das du ein Slytherin bist!" murmelte Pansy leise und lehnte sich an Harry, der seinen Arm um sie legte. Warum verdammt machte sie das so nervös?  
  
Sie gingen ein wenig durch den Garten, es war kühl, doch Pansy merkte es nicht, Harry hatte einen Wärme-Zauber über sie beide ausgesprochen. Sie sprachen nicht, was sollten sie schon sagen? Sie wanderten einfach umher, genossen die Ruhe und schienen jeder in seiner eignen Welt versunken zu sein.  
  
„Pansy" brach Harry plötzlich das Schweigen.  
  
„Mhh" kam es von Pansy, die erstaunt zu ihm auf sah.  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Wofür?" Pansy verstand nicht.  
  
„Es war ein schöner Abend,..."  
  
„Aber es war nur ein Deal!" fiel Pansy ihm ins Wort und versuchte ernst zu klingen, doch so richtig gelang ihr das nicht. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend mit Harry verbracht und sie fragte sich, warum sie das erst jetzt getan hatte.  
  
„Nein, es ist nicht mehr nur ein Deal. Draco hat längst das Feld geräumt, du hättest dich längst amüsieren können!"  
  
„Aber das hab ich doch! Glaubst du ich schließe Geschäfte, mit deren Bedingungen ich nicht einverstanden bin?" Pansy grinste schelmisch. Ja, sie hatte den Abend mit Harry mehr genossen, als sie gedacht hätte.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wusste er eigentlich, wie sexy er war?  
  
„Wir sollten langsam wieder reingehen" sagte er etwas stockend, doch Pansy hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Sie trat ein wenig an Harry heran. Lauschte nur seiner Stimme.  
  
„Die anderen vermissen uns sicher schon." Pansy schwieg immer noch, ihr Kopf lehnte gegen seine Schulter, er roch gut. Ein wenig wie Draco und doch vollkommen anders.  
  
„Das Fest ist sicher bald vorbei!" Seiner Stimme zitterte, als Pansy begann ihre Nase an seinem Hals zu reiben. Sachte küsste sie sein Kinn, dann blickte sie ihn an. Blaue Augen sahen in grüne.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an die Bedingung, das nichts persönliches zwischen uns laufen sollte?" fragte sie ein wenig heiser.  
  
Er nickte und hauchte ein schwaches: „Ja"  
  
„Betrachte sie als gestrichen!" Pansys Mund legte sich auf Harrys und ihre Hände umfassten sein Gesicht. Zunächst blieb er völlig regungslos stehen, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss, erst scheu, dann zärtlich. Ihre Finger strichen durch sein wuscheliges Haar und seine Arme zogen sie näher an sich heran. Immer tiefer versanken sie in den Kuss und als ihre Zungenspitzen sich trafen lief ein angenehm heiß-kalter Schauer über Pansys Rücken. Viel zu schnell lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
„Komm mit!" befahl Harry leise und ergriff Pansys Hand. Er führte sie zurück zum Schloß, doch sie betraten es nicht durch das Eichenportal. Eine kleine Tür öffnete sich mitten im alten Gemäuer, als Harry mit seinem Zauberstab darauf klopfte. Ein kleiner Raum lag dahinter. An der Wand war ein Kamin und Felle waren überall ausgelegt. Möbel gab es hier nicht, nur hohe Fenster, die mit schweren Samtvorhängen bestückt waren. Pansy schmunzelte. Harry entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin.  
  
„Den Raum haben Hermine, Ron und ich gefunden, in unserem 5. Jahr, ich war schon ewig nicht mehr hier." Er blickte sich zu Pansy um, die sich neben ihn vor den Kamin gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Du weißt schon, dass du den Raum jetzt entweiht hast!" Pansy lächelte und es war ein echtes Lächeln.  
  
„Er war nie heilig!" antwortete Harry und dieses Mal war er es, der sie küsste. Stürmischer, leidenschaftlicher. Pansy schloss die Augen, genoss das Kribbeln, das von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und ihre Finger fanden die Knöpfe seiner Robe. Mit der einen Hand knöpfte sie sie auf, mit der anderen zog sie Harry näher an sich. Sie wollte mehr von ihm erkunden, als nur seinen Mund. Sie fuhr mit der Hand unter seine Robe und streifte sie langsam ab.  
  
„Wir sollten das nicht tun!" brachte Harry leise heraus, als sich ihre Lippen kurz lösten.  
  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, was du tun solltest oder nicht." Ihr Hand legte sich auf die Stelle, wo sein Herz immer heftiger zu schlagen begann. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen und wenig später auch ihre Lippen.  
  
Das Feuer im Kamin beschien ihre Körper und warf große, dunkle Schatten auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Die Flammen schienen einen Tanz aufzuführen, wurden mal größer, mal kleiner und wuchsen doch stetig. Sie züngelten um das Brennholz und fraßen sich hinein. Der Raum wurde zunehmend von ihrer immer größer werdenden Hitze erfüllt. Die ersten Flammen schossen hinauf in den Schlot des Kamins und immer mehr gesellten sich hinzu und verschmolzen zu einem Feuer, das heißer war als alles andere...  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Lassen wir die beiden heute einfach in Ruhe! 


	11. Chapter 10. Alone

1 WAS ES BEDEUTED ICH ZU SEIN – A BITCH NAMED PANSY  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K.Rowling  
  
Anmerkungen: Hmmm…ließt das überhaupt noch jemand??? Ich vermiss ein paar Reviews! Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wem ich das Kapitel widmen soll! Vielleicht...ja...meiner Mom!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Chapter 10: Alone in the Universe  
  
Das Erste, dass Pansy bemerkte, als sie erwachte, war Kälte. Ihr war furchtbar kalt. Kein Wunder, das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen und sie war nicht grade das, was man warm angezogen nannte. Blinzelnd blickte sie sich um. Ein fades Licht erfüllte den Raum, an die großen Fensterscheiben prasselte Regen. Sie war allein. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück, Pansy lächelte. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, so richtig. Und jetzt, jetzt war sie allein. Wieder allein. Pansys Lächeln verschwand. Sie blickte sich noch einmal um, lauschte angestrengt, als ob sie jeden Moment erwarten würde, dass Harry auftauchen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Pansys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint, genauer gesagt seit der Sache mit Malfoy.  
  
„Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!" schluchzte sie und im nächsten Moment erfüllte ein klägliches Geheul den Raum. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass er anders sein würde?  
  
Sie sprach einen kurzen Zauber und schon war sie angezogen, doch die Kälte wich nicht. Die Tränen versiegten, doch der Schmerz verging nicht. Wie in Trance ging sie aus dem Raum, schlich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und zog sich um. Es war Sonntag und eine beängstigende Stille herrschte im Schloss. Pansy fühlte sich, als wäre sie vollkommen allein auf der Welt. Sie ertrug es nicht mehr in diesen Mauern eingesperrt zu sein. Sie rannte, rannte schneller als je zuvor, hinaus, hinaus in den Regen, in die Kälte. Erneut kamen Tränen in ihr hoch und als sie bemerkte, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen, mitten im kalten und nassen Gras der Wiese, irgendwo auf den Ländereien von Hogwasrts, in der Nähe des Sees.  
  
Die Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht und sie sah die Gestalt nicht, die den Hügel zum See hinunter lief.  
  
Ein Ruf ließ sie aufblicken. Jemand rief ihrem Namen. Hektisch blickte Pansy sich um.  
  
„Harry?" wisperte sie. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Da bist du ja!" sagte Harry erschöpft.  
  
„Hau ab, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Was verdammt noch mal willst du noch von mir?"  
  
„Ich, ich muss mit dir reden, Pansy?"  
  
„Oh, war ich dir nicht gut genug oder was?"  
  
„Bitte Pansy, du musst mir zuhören!" Harry blieb ruhig, vielleicht war er zu erschöpft um wütend zu werden.  
  
„Ach ja, muss ich das?" Pansys Augen funkelten. „Wieso sollte ich dir noch zu hören? Was solltest du schon zu sagen haben, was ich nicht schon von anderen gehört habe?"  
  
„Pansy bitte!" Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie schlug sie energisch fort.  
  
„Nein Potter! Fass mich nicht an! Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und mich auf dich einlassen? Warum solltest du besser sein als Malfoy?  
  
„Weil ich kein Slytherin bin!" Harrys Stimme klang fest und ernst.  
  
„Warum hast du mich dann allein gelassen?" flüsterte Pansy resigniert.  
  
„Weil du mich nicht brauchst Pansy, ich bin nicht der, den du willst!"  
  
Pansy blickte ihn entgeistert an.  
  
„Sieh es ein Pansy, du kannst nicht davor davon laufen. Wenn dir Malfoy wirklich so egal wäre, wie du tust, dann würdest du dir nicht so viel Mühe damit geben, ihn von anderen Mädchen fern zu halten und ihn eifersüchtig zu machen."  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam schüttelte Pansy den Kopf. „Nein" hauchte sie. Ihre Stimme versagte. Harry blickte sie mit ausdruckslosen, grünen Augen an. Sie schluckte und atmete zwei oder drei mal tief durch.  
  
„Nein!" wiederholte sie, dieses mal ruhiger.  
  
„Du weißt, dass es wahr ist Pansy. Wenn du frei sein willst, dann musst du einen Schlussstrich ziehen, ein für alle mal." Harry wand sich zum gehen.  
  
„Nein!" wiederholte Pansy mit entschlossener Stimme. Und Harry drehte sich noch mal zu ihr um. „Ich bin nicht mehr scharf auf ihn Harry, ich will nur nicht, dass er anderen das antut, was er mir angetan hat!"  
  
Harry lächelte „Ich weiß" sagte er, „aber das kannst du nicht verhindern, Pansy!"  
  
Sie nickte kaum merklich. Harry trat an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach's gut Pansy und Danke..."  
  
Sie blickte ihn an. „Gern geschehen!" antwortete sie und ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Harry küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging dann davon. Er hatte recht, sie brauchte ihn nicht, genauso wenig, wie sie Draco brauchte. Es war Zeit mit den Spielchen aufzuhören.  
  
Allein ging sie den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Ja, sie war allein, doch sie war nicht schwach, sie war nicht wehrlos. Sie wusste was sie wollte und sie würde es bekommen. Sie durchquerte die Große Halle, blickte sich an den Haustischen um. Es schien als gäbe es hier niemanden, der sie verstehen könnte, niemanden der ihr gewachsen war. Wie Kinder kamen ihr die anderen heute vor. Dort, an Slytherintisch, saß derjenige, den sie suchte. Zum ersten mal, seit dem sie wieder an der Schule war lächelte sie bei seinem Anblick. Wie hatte sie nur so einen Wirbel wegen ihm machen können? Er war es doch gar nicht wert! Er war sie doch gar nicht wert!  
  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn, einfach weil sie keinen besseren Platz fand.  
  
„Guten Morgen" sagte sie fröhlich.  
  
„Was ist los Pansy? Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor? Willst du mir von deiner tollen Nacht mit Potter erzählen?" Draco klang sarkastisch, wie immer.  
  
„Nein Draco, ich bin nicht wie du, ich protze nicht damit, dass ich mit dem beliebtesten Jungen von Hogwarts geschlafen habe!"  
  
Draco fiel das Messer aus der Hand.  
  
„Du hast was?"  
  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden Draco, und warum tust du so überrascht? War es nicht das, was du erwartet hattest?"  
  
„Das...das war ein Scherz, du hast doch nicht wirklich..." Draco blickte sie völlig entgeistert an.  
  
„Oh Draco, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du der einzige Mann in meinem Leben bist!?"  
  
Draco schwieg. Pansy lächelte.  
  
„Weißt du was Draco, du hast lange genug mein Leben ruiniert, aber ich verfluche dich nicht. Ich hoffe bloß, dass auch du eines Tages erwachsen wirst."  
  
Damit stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle. Draco blickte ihr entgeistert nach.  
  
Ja, vielleicht war sie allein, vielleicht gab es keinen, der sie verstand, aber zumindest war sie niemandes Puppe mehr. Sie war nicht mehr Dracos kleine Freundin, sie war nicht mehr die Slytherin – Schlampe. Sie war Pansy und sie war erwachsener geworden. Vielleicht würde es ein Leben lang dauern, bis sie jemanden fand, der in ihr nur Pansy sah und vielleicht würde es auch nie geschehen, aber Pansy wusste, dass sie niemanden mehr nachlaufen würde, ob sie ihn nun liebte oder hasste...  
  
***ENDE***  
  
  
  
This is a message  
  
pay attention  
  
I got something to say  
  
pleasant information  
  
this is me walking  
  
that you're waving  
  
this might get away  
  
my taste of freedom  
  
goodbye  
  
goodbye  
  
this is a calling  
  
not a conversation  
  
this is not a game  
  
no manipulation  
  
if love is a season  
  
you are my winter  
  
you are just the ice  
  
layin' on my finger  
  
this is a message  
  
pay attention  
  
nobody's gonna love me the wrong way again  
  
this is a calling  
  
not a conversation  
  
this is my overdue goodbye  
  
yeah, overdue goodbye  
  
oh, in my tomorrow  
  
all the fields are golden  
  
and all the papers say  
  
that the spell's been broken  
  
to my future lover  
  
fate will find you  
  
'cause you have the power  
  
of truth behind you, yeah  
  
goodbye  
  
oh, yeah  
  
goodbye  
  
said goodbye, baby  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So Leute, ich denke das war's. Ich hoffe ihr hattet ein wenig Spaß mit der Story. Ich weiß, kein Happy End, kein einsichtiger Draco und auch keine Toten, aber mir gefällt das Ende trotzdem ganz gut! Der Song zum Schluß ist von Anastacia und heißt „Overdue Goodbye".  
  
Ach ja, der gute Film hat nen guten Soundtrack. Da ich eigentlich ständig Musik höre, wenn ich schreibe, dachte ich mir, ich mach auch einen. Ich hab für jedes Kapitel einen mehr oder weniger passenden Song gefunden...bitteschön:  
  
  
  
WAS ES BEDEUTED ICH ZU SEIN – A BITCH NAMED PANSY – SOUNDTRACK  
  
  
  
Trailer – Britney Spears – What It's Like To Be Me  
  
London – P!NK – Get The Pary Started  
  
One night stand … Sugababes – Freak Llike Me  
  
Back again … Tom Jones – Sex Bomb  
  
Oh Schooldays … Vitamin C – Smile  
  
Secrets …Shakira – Objection  
  
The Deal … Kosheen - Catch  
  
Jealousy … Jennifer Lopez – Ain't It Funny (Remix)  
  
The Bet … Destiny's Child – So Good  
  
The Dance … Counting Crows – Colorblind  
  
Alone … Anastacia – Overdue Goodbye  
  
  
  
Soooooo und zum Schluß noch mal OUTTAKES!!!  
  
  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Harry?  
  
Harry: WO???  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Was verdammt noch mal willst du noch von mir?  
  
Harry: 10 Euro!  
  
Pansy: Arrrg  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Brrrr...es ist saukalt, wisst ihr das!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Guten Morgen  
  
Draco: *schweig*  
  
Pansy: Guten Morgen, Draco!  
  
Draco: hää? War ich dran?  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: dumdium  
  
Draco: Ähhh, wir drehen!  
  
Pansy: Quatsch!  
  
KLAPPE  
  
Pansy: Guck mal, siehst du die da?  
  
Draco: Hää? Wen denn?  
  
Pansy: Na die da, die Leute, die hier her starren.  
  
Draco: das sind die Leser, du Knalltüte.  
  
Pansy: Wir haben Leser?  
  
Hermine: Was, wir haben Leser?  
  
Pansy: Ja, da schau!  
  
Harry: Hey cool. *wink*  
  
Draco: Na toll, jetzt hauen sie ab!  
  
Ron: Ich versteh das nicht!  
  
Ginny: Hey Leute, ich geh mich jetzt beschweren!  
  
Draco: Wieso?  
  
Ginny: Na meine Szene wurde gestrichen!  
  
Regie: Haltet die Klappe und geht an die Arbeit.  
  
Ginny: Aber ich hab keine mehr!  
  
Regie: Dann verschwinde vom Set!  
  
Draco: Kann ich mal auf's Klo?  
  
AUS !!! 


End file.
